New Divide
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: 2 months after Jean's death, Bella returns and things will never be the same. With a new mutant to protect and a new villain in the picture, the time has come 2 unite and decided where loyalties stand. Combo of x-men movies and NM. Based on New Divide
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Home

B POV

I drove on the high way I looked back at the sleeping toddler in my backseat. Natalia wasn't my daughter, but in a way she seemed like it. She had blonde hair like Rosalie's that came to her lower back and had hazel eyes. She was so perfect and yet so imperfect at the same time. She was smart, mature, beautiful, and a ball full of joy, yet at the same time she was silly, childish, and immature. But what could I say? She was only four years old.

I made a right turn and I smiled when I saw the Mansion gates. I had missed the Mansion a lot during my cross country trip. Though what I was really worried about was Edward. I had just left Edward with a note explaining how I was going to take some time away from everything and left. I knew that left him heartbroken and hated myself for doing it but I knew I had to. So here I was returning home hoping that if things changed it was for the best. I heard a little yawn and looked in my rearview mirror to see Natalia waking up.

"Bout time you woke up. You've been a sleep the whole entire ride" I joked. She stuck here little tongue at me and I laughed. She was absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, well I was sleepy" she said rubbing her eyes

"I don't see why. It's not like you work or anything" I snickered

"I'm a growing girl" she said "And why am I in a booster seat"

"Cause you're four, Sherlock" I said rolling my eyes

"And? I hate being in this booster seat" she pouted and I chuckled. Edward is going to adore her. Hmmm… Edward. I missed him so much. I know I should have called him or something but I just couldn't. I was first of all not sure of how long I would be gone. Second, had realized I had the Phoenix in me and with Edward around it would be so much harder for me to control. And third, I wasn't sure if I could handle the emotional rollercoaster that would happen in me. I sighed.

"Thinking of Edward" she asked. Natalia knew all about Edward, the Cullens, and everything seeing as she was a mutant so the Volturi's rules didn't apply to her. She had the ability to control people's mind. She could pretty much have someone do anything she wanted them to to a limit because she was so as my new power allowed me to do so with no limits and had to do it with physical touch. And for some odd reason it only worked with men. "ello! Earth to Bella"

"I'm sorry, what did you say" I asked and she glared at me.

"I asked where you thinking about Edward" she said

"Yeah"

"I figured as much since you were ignoring me like no big deal" she pouted. I looked back at her through the rear view mirror and smiled apologetically. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I didn't exactly tell him that I was leaving. I just left a note" I admitted sheepishly

"Why on earth would you do that" she screamed

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good way to go" I said

"If this is what it's like to be 17, I'm staying 4 forever" she said shaking her head

"If you do that, you can't get your driver's license" I said

"That's fine. You can be my chauffer" she smiled.

"How about I kick you out of my car" I threatened

"Hey! That's child abuse. Besides we're here" she said as we pulled into the garage.

I hopped out of the car and walked to the backseat and pulled her into my arms. For a smart-mouth four year old she sure was lazy. I shook my head ad turned around when I bumped into something hard. I felt a pair of strong arms steady me and the felt a cold pair of lips crush mine. I wrapped my free arm around his neck. I felt Natalia wiggle in my arms but I couldn't care right now. I felt her pushing against me and too soon he pulled away. I stared up at his confused amber eyes and smiled. He hadn't changed a bit and for that I was glad.

"Finally" I heard Natalia gasp "I am _sooo_ staying 4 forever" I looked at Edward who stared at her and then at me and laughed.

"Bella, what-"

"I'll explain. But first" I put down Natalia ignoring her protest and kissed Edward on his lips. He kissed back longingly and with passion and I couldn't help but get lost in him.

"Edward, are you in here" I heard Esme called out and heard the door open then heard her gasp. Edward pulled away again and I growled. He smirked at me and faced Esme.

"Here I am, Esme with-"

"Bella" I sighed knowing that squeal anywhere and knowing who it belonged to. I turned around to be collided with Alice sobbing into my shirt.

"I missed you so much" she cried out and I groaned. This is what I get for disappearing for two months. Edward groaned from behind me and shake his head.

"For Christ's Sake Alice! She's _my _girlfriend whose been away from two months" he complained and I couldn't help but giggle.

"but she's _my _sister. And sister trumps girlfriend" she said pulling away but keeping her little arms locked around me refusing to let go.

"Oh stop it" Esme scolded them and they hung their heads in shame. Alice moved away from me so Esme could claim her hug. I hugged her tightly and she kissed my cheek. "I missed you so much Bella! Promise you won't do that again"

"I promise, Esme. It was torture being away from you guys and someone in particular" I giggled as Edward kissed my neck.

"I suppose it was, so we're going to leave now. Right Alice" Esme said

"Aw! Do I have to! I missed her too" she complained

"yes, you do. now let's leave them some alone time" she said and Alice pouted.

"Leave who some alone time" We glanced at the door and there was Emmet, Jasper, Pietro, Evan and Kurt soaked in water.

"BELLA" they screamed and started to run towards me but stopped when I put my hands up.

"Oh no. You guys are soaking wet" I said and Alice giggled

"What's taking you guys so long" and the Lec and Reagan appeared soaking wet as well.

"NO hugs until you're dry" I said seriously before they could think about hugging me.

"How about you guys go get some dry clothes on and gather the others, so everyone will be here" Edward suggested and I knew he just wanted everyone gone so he could have me to himself. But I couldn't blame him since I wanted the same things.

"Okay" they said and ran out the room. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Alice" I called to her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes Bella" she said and I knew she was hoping that I was asking her to stay.

"Before you leave" I stifled my giggle at her pout and continued "I want you to meet your new best friend"

"Huh" she said confused. I picked up Natalia causing her to yelp from her underarms and in front of Alice.

"Alice, Natalia. Natalia, Alice. I'm pretty sure you'll find each other to your liking" I said

"Please take me so I won't have to deal with these two love birds. PLEASE" she begged. Alice looked at her and laughed.

"Of course" she said taking Natalia and skipping out of the room.

"And now we're alone" I said turning towards Edward

"Finally" he groaned and I giggled "I'm serious Bella. After two long months I finally get to have you all to myself"

"Well, what are you waiting for" I teased. He growled playfully and kissed me passionately. We stayed that way for a while when I heard someone scream my name. From the high pitch squeal that followed afterwards my guess was Kitty. I pulled away and just as I thought there was Kitty. Except she was followed by Peter and Logan.

"You're back 'she squealed

"Yes she is. And if you don't mind I'd like to finish reclaiming what's mine" he growled

"Don't growl at me. Cause we can play the growling game" she threatened

"No more spending time with Jane" Edward said shaking his head.

"I don't think cancelling anytime with Jane will help her. Now what's going on in here" I looked up to see Carlisle enter the garage. I think his eyes pretty much bugged out of its sockets when he saw me. Before I could say 'hello', I was being picked up and swung in a circle causing me to giggle. I never thought Carlisle would be the one to spaz out, but there's always a first for everything.

"Carlisle, I respect you and see you as a father, but I'm going to have to ask you to put Bella down now" he growled. Carlisle put me down and looked apologetically at Edward. He sighed and rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Now see, Carlisle can get a hug but I can't" Kitty pouted

"Yes you can, later. Now go. Alice has a surprise for both of you" I said quickly

"But Bella" she whined

"I'll give you two hints. First, she's a girl and second she's four" Kitty squealed and ran out the room.

"Bella why do you have a four year old girl with you" Logan asked

"She's a mutant orphan. When you guys go up there tell them not to say anything" I said

"But we aren't going upstairs" Peter said

"Well now you are now go" Edward demanded. He shooed them out the door ignoring their protest and shut the door in their faces.

"Jerk" Peter called out and I giggled

"Now where we're we' he asked

"I honestly don't remember. But you know, I really like it when you acted possessive back then" I giggled

"Well, I can't help the fact that I have been without you for two months and everyone keeps walking in on us" he pouted and I laughed

"You are going to absolutely adore Natalia" I said

"That was the four year old right" he asked

"No, it's my alter ego" I joked

"Hmmm, if that's the case I can't wait to meet her"

"Who says you get to meet her" I giggled

"I don't get to meet her" he asked sadly

"Nope, she prefers teasing you and watching you suffer" I teased

"Oh really" he asked

"Yup" I giggled

"Well, then I'll have to really meet her" he murmured and I giggled

"You guys are seriously sad" I turned to the door and saw Natalia walking in "And if you must know, I'm the four year old thank you"

"Oh is that so" he said picking her up and spinning her in a circle causing her to giggle. Yup, he absolutely adores her.

"Come on you two" I said. We walked down to the War Room and I prepared myself for the worse. Two Hours Later…

"So yeah, that's it" I said lamely after I finished telling them. They stared at me confused, enraged, surprised and sad. But mostly enraged.

"You left with the Phoenix and didn't tell us" Scott demanded

"Uh… kinda yeah" I said "Listen, don't blame Logan I didn't tell him"

"It doesn't matter, Bella. You know how dangerous the Phoenix is" Prof. X contradicted.

"Yeah, I know-"

"so why did you leave" Emma asked "we could have helped you"

"Because I don't want you to help. I have it under control-"

"For now, Bella. You know you could lose control at anytime" Storm said

"I know that. But I had it under control for to months now-"

"But that control could easily be broken easily" Pietro told me

"I know that-"

"Then why are you taking these chances, Bella" Lec demanded

"Because I-"

"You what? Can control it? How long will that control work Bella. You're a leader, you have to be more considerate of the choices you make" Peter contradicted

"Listen. I know what I'm doing okay? I just need to-"

"What you need to do is think about what you're doing" Rogue said

"I am thinking-"

"Really cause what you're doing is saying other wise, Cher" Gambit said

"I know what I'm doing-"

"If you knew what you're doing you wouldn't have done what you're doing" Kitty said

"Will you guys stop-"

"No, we won't stop. You need to hear this" Prof. X told me

"Then you need to hear this! I. Am. Not. My. Mother! I can control myself and I have been doing it perfectly now. I didn't have to come back and deal with this crap! I choose to because I know I can handle this on my own. I made the choice I made for a reason and you all are just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. And if you can't that's just too bad, okay?! Because I am not my mother and I will not make the same choices she made" I yelled and stomped out of the room. I ran to my room chanting that I wasn't my mother all the way there. I had learned that saying that helped me relax and keep myself in check.

As soon as I reached my room, I flopped on to my bed and ended up crying myself to a not so peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Letting Go

N POV

After Bella left, everyone just stood there motionless. No one said anything or made a sound. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me. The silence was uncomfortable and wanted it to end, but didn't know what to say. I just wanted it to stop. Then the man in the wheelchair had cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I think we should run some test on Bella to see how the Phoenix is inside of her" he said. Whoa, wait a minute. Run test? "Yes we need to run test on Bella to check how the Phoenix is inside her"

"but, she just said she was fine and had it under control" I said

"you may not understand this because you're so young but this is necessary" said the blonde woman next to the guy with the red glasses.

"No, what I _do_ understand is that you're going behind Bella's back after she told you she was fine" I said

"Listen, we need to do this. It's crucial for us to do this. We have seen the Phoenix on hand. But I wouldn't expect you to understand because you're only four" she said. Okay, I know she did _not_ pull out the old 'you're only four' card. Alright, two can play this game.

"Okay, listen up Blondie. Oooh, yeah I went there. Bella is perfectly able of taking care of herself. I've been with her for two months and she has _never _lost control" I said "If you guys do this you're going to lose Bella. And nothing you can say or do will make her forgive you"

"Now you listen here-"

"No, _you_ listen" I said interrupting the man in the wheel chair "If you do this, you'll be betraying her trust. She left so she could do this on her own, to protect you. And if you haven't noticed she could have lost it and took you all out, but she didn't. You know why/ she has _control_"

"Despite the fact that she may have control, we still have to do this" he told me and I groaned

"Are you even _listening_ to me?! From what I've heard about Jean, Bella is _nothing _like her! You need to stop worrying about her! She's not a little kid. She handle herself and she'll ask for your help if she needs it" I said

"Even so-" the man said

"Even so _what_? Huh? Listen, if you wanna do your little test on Bella at least _ask _her, for Pete's sake! It's not that hard" I groaned

"It is. Bella doesn't want us to-" the woman said

"Then don't! Is it really s hard to choose. Would you rather betray your trust with her over something ridiculous like this or just go and ask her" I demanded

"You're missing the point" said the girl with the southern accent "She doesn't want us to"

"Because you keep comparing her to her mother" I yelled hopping off of Edward's lap. I moved to the center of the room so I could look at every single one of them "If you'd stop comparing her to her mother and make her think that she's becoming like her mother, she most likely let you run the test"

"We aren't comparing her to Jean" said the woman with white hair "we're just worried"

"Well just tell her that, duh" I said smacking my forehead

"It's not that easy" said the man with the sunglasses

"YES IT IS"I screamed "Just go up to her and say 'Bella, we aren't try to compare you to Jean, we're just worried. Would you please take some test for us'. That's all"

"Yes but-"

"But what" I shrieked. Man, these people were giving me a migraine!

"But what if she doesn't let us do it" said the guy with the sunglasses

"then… DON'T DO IT!!!!" I screamed "wat until she's comfortable enough to do it! Geez, for a bunch of adults and teenagers, you guys are slow" The guy with the blackish blue hair let out a small chuckle and quickly coughed to cover it up. They all glared at him and he shrugged.

"I don't know why you're laughing. You let her leave" said the sunglasses guy. Wait a minute, the guy with the bluish black hair let her leave? Oh, he must be Logan.

"She needed to have some space to think without you all breathing down her neck" he said casually. I had a feeling I was going to get along great with Logan. Not that I was going to get along with everyone else, I just think that Logan and I will have a good understanding with each other.

"He's right. Ever since I meet Bella, she has a better view on things and that makes her a great leader" I said nodding

"Leaders don't go off for two months without a trace" I looked over to the big guy who spoke who was sitting next to a smaller girl.

"Okay, you need a little information update. Leaders have to make choices" I said

"exactly. What Bella didn't do is think all the way through" he said

"She did wat she thought was right, Peter" Edward hissed

"There's a difference between thinking what's right and what _is _right" the boy, Peter, said

"And the choices a leader makes are for a team" I interjected

"Exactly. And she didn't think about us. She thought about herself" he said

"And choices for themselves" I said "Bella made a choice for herself _that_ will affect you all. If you haven't realized, Bella carries herself in a more confident manner and has a new line of thought. Now if you'll excuse e, I'm gonna go check on Bella" I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I ran towards the same door Bella had left out of and stopped. I had no idea which way to go, when a pair of arms scooped me up. I twisted around to see Edward.

"Come on" he said and then he ran. I have to admit, Edward ran so fast it's scary. But we reached our destination in no time. Edward opened the door and took a deep breath. I looked over and sighed. Bella was curled up in a ball, her back facing us. I squirmed out of Edward's arms and walked over to her. I crawled on to the bed and shook her. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was asleep clinging on to a tear stained pillow.

"Great, they were such big jerks she cried herself to sleep" I sighed. Edward walked over to Bella and picked her up. He sat back down on the bed and cradled Bella to his chest. My stomach growled. "I'm gonna go get something to eat"

"Can you find it by yourself" he asked

"Yeah" I said hopping off the bed "I'll be back"

I walked to the kitchen to find everyone who was in the room we were in earlier there. When I walked in everyone looked up and stared at me.

"Oh looky! If it isn't the big jerks who made Bella cry herself to sleep" I said acidly. They looked at each other and then back at me mortified.

"We made her _cry_ herself to sleep" asked the little girl who was sitting next to Peter.

"Yup' I said popping the 'p' "Congras. I hope you all feel proud of yourselves"

"Of course we don't" said the sunglasses guy.

"Really, because what I've seen from you all tells me otherwise" I said and they looked away ashamed. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. I looked around for some stuff to make a sandwich when a woman with caramel hair came behind me.

"What are you looking for" she asked politely

"Stuff to make a sandwich" I said rubbing my stomach. She laughed lightly and picked me up then set me down on the counter. She rummaged around in the fridge and I kicked my feet out back and forth. The silence was uncomfortable again and I sighed.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be so mean. It's just that I'm really mad at you guys" I said

"How come? I mean, you just meet us" said the small girl

"Because you guys didn't listen to Bella" I said

"We told you, we're just worried mini petite" said the guy with the red and black eyes

"I know, but it doesn't give you the right to just not listen to her" I said "And don't get used to calling me mini petite"

"Too late" he smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Second, you wouldn't listen to _me_. I mean, I was telling you guys exactly what to tell her. But you guys just didn't listen because 'you didn't expect me to understand because I'm only four'" I said looking straight at the blonde lady who said it. She looked away and I sighed. "Just try it. It just might work"

"And what if it doesn't? Then what" Peter asked

"Why are you being such a downer? Seriously, would it _kill_ you to think _positive_" I demanded

"I'm trying to think about my team" he said

"yeah well if my memory serves me correct, Bella _is _a part of your team. Isn't she" I asked

"Well, yes" he said

"So what's your problem? She made a choice that affects her and will later affect you. But it can't do that if you keep being Mr. Negative" I said. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I guess your right" he said

"You know I'm right" I said. He mumbled something under his breath and I hopped off the counter. I walked over to him and some miraculously managed to crawl on to his huge lap, then stared at him. "You know you love me" I said using that little four year old voice that people fall for easily.

"Fine" he sighed then smiled at me.

"your sandwich is ready" the caramel hair lady told me.

"Yay" I squealed and hopped off his lap to go get my sandwich "Thank you"

"you're welcome" she laughed and handed me my sandwich. She sat me on the counter again and I began to devour my sandwich.

"you guys should apologize" I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We should' said the man in the wheel chair

"Maybe after Edward calms down and doesn't want to kill you guys" Logan said

"And what about you" said the sunglasses guy

"I didn't yell at her, unlike some people" he said defensively

"Hey" I yelled calling them to order. "Okay, he _does_ have a point. He didn't yell at her"

"I only did it because I care" the sunglasses guy huffed.

"Well I care too. That's why I let her leave" he said "I just don't see things the same way you do"

"He's right. We all have different views on things and so does Bella"

"Talia's right" said the boy with white hair. Wait a minute…

"Talia" I screeched "I don't think so"

"Nat" he said trying again

"No way Jose" I said shaking my head

"Ummm… Ali" he said. I thought about it for a second and smiled.

"Okay, that works" I shrugged

"Alright, so it's Ali and mini petite" he said

"Whoa, I never agreed to mini petite" I shrieked

"But it's so cute on you" the small girl said.

"Whatever" I said biting into my sandwich "So are you guys gonna apologize or what"

"Yes we are. Now don't speak with your mouth full" said the caramel hair lady. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and sighed.

"Okey doke" I said. I finished my sandwich and hopped down from the counter. I put my plate in the sink and went back to Bella's room. Much to my annoyance, I got lost. I saw a door that was cracked open so I went in it. As soon as I walked into the doorway I froze. There were two guys. One was blue from head to toe and looked like an animal. While the other seemed to be half man and half robot. I just stood there and stared at them. I know it's impolite but what else do you expect me to do? Though what really got me was that the animal guy was actually wearing _clothes_. I backed out of the room quietly when I bumped into something. I looked up to see a boy and a girl. The girl had purple hair with brown eyes. She was with a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. But thing that really got me –again- was that he had wings.

"Are you okay" the girl asked me. The animal guy and the half man and half robot looked up then looked at me.

"Err… uhhh. I-uhhh" I stuttered uncomprehending. The animal guy walked over to me and picked me up.

"Are you alright" he asked

"I-ummm… uhhh… pancakes" I stuttered. I don't know where the pancakes came from, but at least it was something.

"Pancakes? Would you like some? I'm sure Esme would fix them for you" the winged guy said. And I shook my head.

"Sorry. That was just the first thing that came to my mind" I admitted sheepishly. They looked at me, then each other then back at me and laughed.

"Oh, okay. I'm Betsy Braddock. This is Warren Worthington" she said gesturing to the guy next to her.

"My name is Doctor Hank McCoy. And this is Forge" said the animal guy.

"I'm Natalia Simmons. But the white hair boy calls me Ali" I said

"You must me Pietro" said Hank

"I guess so. I didn't learn any of their names" I said

"Well, if you come with us we can fix that" said Betsy "Although I have to ask, how did you get here"

"Ummm, Bella brought me with her"

"Bella? She's back" Warren asked

"Yeah. But I wouldn't go talk to her. At least not know" I advised

"Why not" asked Forge. I sighed and decided to keep the explanation short.

"Long story short, Bella realized she had the Phoenix so she left to learn how to control it by herself. But she came back today and told the others. They pretty much ganged up on her and she screamed at them. She ended up crying herself to sleep and I have now just convinced them to apologize and get over it" I said

"Oh my. I'll have to talk to Bella and see if we can run some test" Hank said

"Thank you" I sighed. They stared at me confused and I decided to explain.

"The guy in the wheel chair-"

"Professor Xavier" Warren said

"I guess so" I said "So he said they need to run test, but I told him they couldn't do that behind her back. Then the blonde lady said they didn't expect me to understand cause I'm only four-"

"Emma" they said at the same time

"I guess. I don't know their names. Anyways, so I told them off and I went to go see Bella. Edward caught up with me and we went to Bella's room only to find that she cried herself to sleep" I said "And that's it'

"hmmm, interesting how she didn't lose control in the situation" Hank said "She seems to be in more control than Jean ever was"

"Is that even possible" Warren asked "the Phoenix _is _uncontrollable"

"Or so we thought" Hank murmured "I better go find out" He put me down and waved goodbye then left.

"So know what" I asked. Betsy seemed to think about something intently then smiled.

"How about Warren and I take you to the park" she suggested.

"Really? Please please _please_" I asked and they laughed

"Sure. Let me get my jacket and we'll go" Warren said walking away. Betsy took my hand and we walked away. I waved goodbye to Forge and told him I'd catch up with him later. I think I'm really gonna like it here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you all will be pleased with this chapter... I hope :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 What Happened and who _am_ I?

Jean POV

I sat up and looked around confused. Where am I? Everything here was covered in ash and rubble. I coughed a little and I tried to stand up. I wobbled a little and tried to steady myself, but it was hard since everything was burned down. After I got my balance I tried to figure out what happened but nothing came to me. I tried to think back all the way to the last thing I could remember but nothing came to me. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember who _I_ am. Okay, this isn't good. I walked around and coughed a little bit more. I saw a something glint in the sun light and I walked over to it. It turned out to be a broken piece of glass. I looked at my reflection and took in my appearance.

I had long red hair and black eyes. My hair was ruffled and had some ash in it, but otherwise was very pretty. I had pale skin, though that was covered in ash as well. I looked at my outfit strangely. I had on a black suit with a green triangle going downwards and a black head piece on my head. I stretched my hand outwards to touch the glass, but it trembled and lifted from the ground. I dropped my hand and the glass dropped too. What the heck?! What was I? I had to go somewhere but I can't go anywhere with this on!

I walked over to a bush and pulled off the suit. To my relief I had on a black tank top with matching shorts on underneath and black ballet flats. I pulled off the headpiece and hide them in the bush. I stepped out and was glad the weather was nice for my attire. I walked around for a while and came upon a small town of some sorts.

I walked on the highway towards the town when I heard honking. I turned around and saw a car heading towards me. It pulled up beside me and the driver rolled down the window. When they did my head started to hurt and voice filled my head.

_That couldn't possibly be her! She's supposed to be dead_, a female thought. I didn't know how these thoughts got in my head, but I knew I wanted them out. _Now_! I clutched my head in pain and cried out.

_Oh my God! What is wrong with her_, the woman thought.

_Like we better get her to a hospital_, thought a younger girl. Ugh, why won't it stop! I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself, though it didn't really help.

"Dr. Grey? Dr. Grey can you hear me" a woman asked. Dr. Grey?

"Whose Dr. Grey" I asked confused.

"Oh no. She must have amnesia" she said "Jessica call the hospital and Lec" Lec. Why does that sound familiar? Do I know a Lec? I couldn't, I mean I don't even know who _I _am!

"Here, let me help you" said a man. I found myself being lifted and being put down on something somewhat comfortable. I opened my eyes and squinted looking at the area around me. I was in a car with a family, who were staring at me.

_I hope she's okay_

_We'd better hurry and get her to a hospital_

_Like Lec is gonna flip when I tell her_. Ugh, I don't care who this Lec is as long as she can make these voices and pain in my head stop.

I felt the car stop from under me and I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them.

"Hey, Dr. Grey? You okay" I turned to the younger girl with brown hair who spoke and stared at her confused.

"Who is Dr. Grey" I asked exhausted

"Uhhh… you are" she said "Dr. Jean Grey"

"Jessica, I told you she has amnesia" the older woman scolded "I mean she doesn't even appear to remember Scott or Lec" Scott? Lec? Who are they talking about?!

"Let's get her inside" said the man. I was lifted again and they took me inside somewhere. Where ever they took me, I heard a lot of gasps and whispers.

"Mrs. Stanley?! Is that really _her_" asked another man "I thought she was supposed to be dead" What a minute?! I'm supposed to be _dead_! What is going on?

"What… what is going on" I stuttered

"What-"

"She has amnesia Dr. Gerandy. She doesn't remember anyone. Not even herself" the older woman explained.

"Hmmm… Nurse Wayne will take you to her room and I'll call Dr. Cullen" the doctor said

"He's most likely on the way. I had Jessica call Lec" the older woman said

"Well let's hope so" he said. They must have carried me to the room because I was set down on a bed. I opened my eyes again and took in the scene. There were bright lights and a lot of people working around me. I sat up and looked up at the family that drove me here. Then the nurse tapped me on my shoulder.

"Are you alright" she asked

"I'll take it from here, Nurse Wayne" We looked towards the door and saw a man in a white doctors' coat in the door way. He was inhumanly handsome. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. "If you all would be please step outside"

He ushered them out the room and closed the behind them. After they were all gone he let out a deep sigh and turned towards me.

"Are you alright" he asked

"No. My-my head hurts" I said. I decided to leave out the part where I hear voices in my head so that way I won't look like a lunatic.

"Okay, here's some Tylenol. I think that should help" he said

"Who are you" I asked

"My name I Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor here. And so are you… well you used to" he said

"Who am I" I asked

"Your name is Jean Grey-Summers" he said quietly

"Summers? But they just called me Dr. Grey" I asked confused

"Yes, because to the public you're Jean Grey. Though in truth you're married" he said

"To who"

"A man named Scott Summers" he said

"Is he here" I asked looking around

"No, he should be here any moment. They were very excited to hear that you were being brought here" he smiled

"They"

"Yes. When you don't work at the hospital, you're a teacher at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" he said "So the residents who are there currently will be very pleased"

"And' I pressed

"And you're a mother. Of twins" he admitted sheepishly "Bella and Lec"

"Wait a minute. Lec? Is that she the one that girl had called"

"Yes. And that was Jessica with her parents" he explained "How's your head"

"Fine, except-"

"Except what" he asked. Oh well, I have amnesia so maybe they won't think I'm that much of a lunatic.

"Except I hear voices in my head" I whispered. I looked at him intently and he just thought about it for a minute or two.

"I'll tell Bella and Lec. Maybe they'll be able to stop it" he said

"Wait a minute! I just told you I hear voices in my head and you say my twins can fix it" I demanded.

"Yes ummm… the things is. You're a mutant and so are the twins and Scott. Truthfully everyone at the Xavier institute are mutants" he said

"Are you a mutant"

"Err… no" he hesitated

"So what are you"

"Ummm, you see my family and I- you have to promise me you won't panic"

"O-kay. I promise not to panic"

"My family and I are vampires" he said. I felt my jaw drop and he chuckled shakily.

"You and your family are… vampires" I said finally

"yes"

"Okay. I didn't see that one coming" I admitted and he laughed. "So, me and my family are mutants. Along with everyone at this Xavier Institute. And you and your family are vampires"

"Yes that's right" he said "are you okay"

"Well, other than the pain in my head… I'm fine" I admitted, which was true. Other than the fact that voices were in my head. But apparently, that's normal for me.

"well, good. The others should be here any minute know" he smiled

"So, Carlisle" he turned to me and smiled. I think he was glad that I had remembered his name "Tell me about the others"

"Well. Who do you want me to tell you about" he asked

"How about Bella and Lec. Tell me what my daughters are like"

"Well since you and Scott aren't married publicly, so Bella and Lec aren't publicly your twins" he said "Don't worry, the chief of Police is posing as their father so they're in safe hands"

"Is he a mutant"

"No. Charlie is human" he said

"Isn't that dangerous" I asked worriedly

"No not really, since Logan works at the police station with him" he shrugged

"Logan's a mutant" I said stating the obvious

"Yes he is" he said

"Okay, so I still want to know about them"

"I thought you would" he smiled "they're very different, but yet alike in very different ways"

"How so"

"Well Bella for instance is more mature and an excellent leader. While Lec is more emotional and outgoing. But both are exceptional students, team mates, adventurous, and protective" he explained

"They sound amazing" I said in admiration

"They are" I turned to the door to see two men and a woman. One man had brown hair and red visors, while the other had bluish-black hair and brown eyes. The woman had caramel color hair and golden eyes. She must be a part of Carlisle's family.

"Scott, don't she um, she has amnesia" Carlisle said

"What? But, how" asked the man in the red visors. I believe Carlisle called him Scott. So he's my husband. He seemed like a really great guy.

"I'm not sure. That's why I was going to take her to the professor" Carlisle told him.

"Oh you poor thing" the woman said sitting next to me on the bed "My name is Esme Cullen. I'm Carlisle's wife"

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled

"I brought you an outfit to go home in" she said handing me a new outfit

"Thank you, Esme" I said hugging her

"So she doesn't remember anything at all" Scott asked Carlisle

"Nothing at all" Carlisle said

"So that means she doesn't remember that I totaled her car five years ago" said the other man. Wait a minute…

"You totaled my car" I screamed

"Logan" Esme scolded

"What?! It was five years ago" the man, Logan, said "I had too many beers and it was a late night… it was the Cajun's fault"

"Stop blaming things on Remy, Logan" she contradicted

"Well it is" he grumbled and I giggled.

"Anyways, she doesn't remember anything at all. Though she is starting to learn things quickly" Carlisle said

"That's good. So can we take her back to the Mansion" Scott asked

"That would be best" Carlisle said

"Why don't you get dressed and then we can leave" Esme told me. I nodded and headed for the bathroom. I hurried up and got changed so I could hurry up to get back to Scott. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. My hair was now smoothed back into a ponytail and my face was clear of ash. I wore a rose colored t-shirt with blue skinny jean and the same black ballet flats from before.

I walked back outside and everyone turned to smile at me. I smiled back at them and really wished they stop. It was nice, but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Ready to go" asked Esme

"Yes please" I said

"Okay, you can ride with Scott and Logan will ride back with me and Carlisle" she said

"Do I have to! I won't total anyone's car" Logan whined and I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Yes you do, now let's go" she said. He sighed and hung his head walking to the door.

"Is he always like this" I asked giggling

"Yup" Scott told me

"I heard that, bub" he yelled and I laughed even harder.

"Come on" Scott said and he lead me out to his car.

The car ride was quiet, mostly because I was a sleep. What can I say? Today took a _lot_ of energy. I felt Scott nudge me to wake up and I yawned.

"Somebody's sleepy" he joked

"You would be too if you woke up with amnesia then find out you're a mom, wife and a mutant. Then we'll talk" I said and he laughed.

"whatever you say" he said

"Ummm… Scott"

"Yes" I hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to ask him this.

"Well, it was something that I heard the family that took me to the hospital say" I said staring at my hands.

"The Stanley's? What about them" he asked confused

"Ummm… well they were talking to a doctor, and they said I was supposed to be dead" I said. I looked up at Scott but he didn't look at me "Did I die"

"Yes" he whispered

"But how am I still here" I asked

"I don't know" he whispered still not looking at me

"How long was I … you know… dead"

"Two months" he choked out. What? I was supposedly dead for two months?!

"But how is that possible" I asked

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. You're here now and that's what matters" he said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled wearily. "We're here"

I looked in front at me and gasped. I heard Scot chuckle but I didn't pay attention to him. It was beautiful. It was red, black and white. Not to mention that it was enormous.

"Jean calm down. It's suppose to be a boarding school, remember" Scott told me. I nodded vaguely still too stunned to say anything. We pulled in to the garage and I gaped. It was so big that someone could move in here.

It had several door that had a nameplate above it. I looked around all of them and was surprised to see my name over one of the doors.

"My name is here" I said

"Yes. You _did_ live here after all" he chuckled. I poked my tongue out at him and he smiled. I looked around the garage and then did a double take. Now instead of it just being me and Scott, there was now a man in a wheelchair, a girl with blonde hair, and a woman with white hair. Both girls were smiling ear to ear at me so I smiled back.

"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is Ororoe Munroe and Lec Summers" he introduced.

"Hi" I said. Then I realize that he said Lec and Carlisle said that one of my twins was Lec. I stared at her for a while and she stared back smiling. Then I realized that he didn't mention Bella. "Where's Bella"

They looked at each other hesitantly before Scott nodded his head. They went into a detailed explanation about what happened the two months that I disappeared and came back. When they were finished I was downright mad.

"You _yelled_ at her" I demanded. They looked at each other hesitantly unsure of what to say. "Well"

"We were worried-"

"I don't care if you were worried! That gave you no right to yell at her" I snapped

"Jean please listen. We've seen what happened through _you_. We've almost lost you to it several times. We didn't want the same to happen to her" Ororoe said

"Well from what I've heard Bella is nothing like me at all. And from others observation I think they can say the same" I said "Where is she"

"In her room asleep" Lec said looking down at her hands. I had a feeling there was something else behind what she had told me but didn't bother. I walked past them and out of the garage.

"Where are you going" Scott called after me

"I'm going to see my daughter" I said. Then realizing some of the truth in my words I turned around and walked over to Lec. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you" I told her. I pulled away and saw her smiling up at me.

"Love you too" I smiled then walked away again, preparing to settle this argument once and for all.

* * *

**Aha! I did NOT kill off Jean Grey! It is only the beginning for the young Jean. muahahahaha! now stop trying to come after me with pitchforks, torches and anything else that cam be used to kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone, Jean's back! And you guys thought I killed her :) but I told you it was for good reason. So know we go back to Bella. the flashback bella has is the kitchen scene from X2 United where Striker's men started attacking and took out those two little kids. That was downright sad and wrong if you ask me... so with further notice, on with the show!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Suspicions and Surprises

B POV

I opened my eyes to see Edward and Natalia staring intently at me.

"What" I asked. They looked at each other then smiled in relief. I stared at them confused but they remained silent. "Okay, you guys are freaking me out"

"Sorry. WE just wanted to make sure your okay" she told me. I tried to remember what happened earlier, when I finally recalled the dispute I had earlier with the others. I frowned and the they looked at each other again.

"Okay guys, seriously. I'm fine. Still a little upset, but none the less fine" I sighed

"If you say so" she said

"I do" I answered " what about you. You've been pretty quiet". He didn't answer me and looked as if he was straining to hear something. "Edward, are you alright"

He held up one hand to silence me and I stared at him. Natalia looked at me and I looked back at her confused. We turned towards him and I couldn't place his behavior. It was certainly different than the last time I saw him, but that was only two months ago. Nothing could happen in two months, could it? I saw him get up off the bed and moved to the door. I got up off to follow him, till he popped his head back in and motioned me to sit back down. I stared at him confused, but did as he asked. I sat down next to Natalia and crossed my arms over my chest annoyed. He smirked at me and smiled before turning towards the door. He looked to us and mouthed the words 'stay here' and twisted the door knob. He looked back at us and stared straight dead in y eyes. Then he mouthed 'don't move till I come for you' and then slipped out the room.

I growled in frustration and Natalia looked at me confused, but I didn't even acknowledge her. I was too busy remembering a flood of memories.

_**Flashback starts**_

_I walked into the kitchen scared, looking for Logan. That night I couldn't sleep, so I went to Jean and Scott's room. Only to find it empty. Then I went to Storm's room only to find that one empty. So, I went to the Professor's room and that was empty to. So, I went to Logan's and that was empty as well. So I gave up and walked to the Kitchen. As soon as I got there I smiled. Bobby was here with Logan. They looked at me and smiled._

"_Shouldn't you be sleep" Logan asked_

"_I can't sleep" I said_

"_You, me, and Logan both" Bobby said_

"_Well , it is kinda stormy"_

"_You afraid of the storm" Bobby teased_

"_No. You afraid of my foot connecting with your ball sac" I asked_

"_Alright alright. Enough you two" Logan said laughing. We joined with him when he suddenly stopped. We looked at each other and then at him. "Wait here" Then he ran out the kitchen. I walked over to Bobby and he looked at me. _

"_What do you think is going on" I whispered. He shrugged and looked back at the door. That's when lights flooded through the window. We moved towards it and crouched down. We looked outside and was shocked to find helicopters outside. We backed away from the window quietly, when I heard someone's thoughts. I turned around quickly to see Logan grab a man with a gun and put him in a headlock. Before anyone could do something, we heard Screech scream. We covered our ears in pain and ducked as the man's gun went out of control shooting everywhere .I put up a force field to shield bobby and myself. I didn't know how long I could hold this up, when all of a sudden the screaming and shooting stopped. We didn't move until Logan came around the corner and motioned for us to get up. We sprawled up from the floor and followed behind him. We followed him to the elevator and he turned towards us. _

"_Go make sure the others are okay. Then go take the tunnel that leads to the garage. Don't move till I come back for you" he said then left._

_**Flashback ends**_

Of course Bobby and I didn't listen and went back for him after we made sure the others were safe. So I sure as hell wasn't gonna listen now. I picked up Natalia and slung her on my back. The wonderful thing about me being a mutant, I got a thief and a man with anger management issues for mentors.

I walked over to the far right corner of my room and looked up at the air vent. Thankfully it wasn't on meaning I could crawl through it with no problem. I jumped up and caught the cap of it with one hand and used my other hand to make sure I had a force field under my feet to steady me. I pushed it open and crawled through and closed it on my way back in. Natalia looked at me curiously and I smiled. She lifted one eyebrow curiously and shrugged. After I made sure the top was back on securely I flew through the air vent in the direction Edward was heading. I knew I would beat him there because I was faster when I flew and he was attempting to be stealthy which usually took a while.

I stopped over the air vent that was down the hall, past Edward and near the stairs. I opened the top again and slid threw. I landed lightly on my feet and placed the top back on the air vent securely.

I stepped out of view and slid towards the wall. I pulled Natalia off my back and motioned for her to whisper.

"despite how fun that was, what are we doing" she whispered

"Edward is up to something and isn't telling me" I told her quietly

"Is that why he was acting weird" she asked and I nodded. "There's something else too"

"I think he's training to be an X-Man and not telling me"

"Can he do that" she asked and I nodded "But he has to tell you. I mean you did say that before you become an X-Man you have to pass being a member of the X-Calibre team right" I stopped and smiled. She was right. He _did_ have to pass being on my team. Also meaning that he would have to take my classes to graduate. She might not have noticed, but this girl has just given me an evil scheme. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You are absolutely correct" I said

"You're up to something aren't you" she asked

"Yup. But it's nothing you have to worry about" I assured her and started walking. I scanned the area and then paused.

"What" she asked but I didn't answer her. I was too busy staring at the red headed woman I hadn't seen in two months. The woman who I had never thought I'd see again. The woman who had passed on the one thing that threatened to destroy her life every wakening minute and now mine.

My mother.

* * *

**OH SNAP!! how will bella react to jean and her amnesic state? will jean be able to comfort her aching daughter? will she ever remember her aching daughter's name? will i ever get some cookies in this joint?!?!!? oh never mind, they're right beside me XD but will theses questions ever be answered? should they even be answered? review if they should! don't just stand there and look at this! and surely don't stand there looking around for cookies or anything else that contains sugar!! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys,the questions that we're asked last time now have answers from yours truly :) so here's the answer. Oh, I did get a cookie yesterday and my skool is selling rita's 2morrow! am I lucky or wat?! but anyways on wit the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Revelations

B POV

To say that I was surprised to see my mother standing right in front of me was an understatement. To say that I was confused that she was staring at me as if that was the first time she had ever seen me was also an understatement. Now, to say that I was beyond disbelief to see my mother was not. If you want to know why, the answer is that when you're an X-Man you usually see the people you saw die sometime later on in your life alive… again. Though it didn't happen often. Just a few times, but then we realized that those people had healing factors and any other thing that could keep them alive. Or that person had some wacky voodoo done on them to prevent them from dying. So needless to say that seeing my mother right in front of me was not new to me.

"Jean" I called to her. Natalia looked u at me and gaped.

_Your joking right, _she thought and I shook my head. She stared between me and Jean then back at me. _You don't even look alike_. I shrugged and we walked towards her.

"I'm sorry. I have amnesia and I don't remember anyone" she said. Well that makes sense. "I'm looking for Bella. Can you tell me where she is" I smiled and decided to have some fun.

"Sure. Take a few steps forward, then move a little to the right, the take two steps" I told her. I giggled as she followed the instructions I gave her and looked confused as she stood in front of me "Hiya mom"

She looked at me confused then laughed. "You could have just said that you were you ya know" she giggled.

"But what fun would that be" I asked. She scolded me but then pulled me into a deep hug. "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" she said and I laugh

"You can't miss me. You don't even remember me" I chuckled trying to hide the twinge of sadness in my voice.

"I may not remember you but I do have a mother's intuition. And you know what it says" she asked. I shook my head and she smiled "It says that I've missed you and I love you"

"I love you too" I said on the verge of crying. She hugged me again and kissed my forehead. She pulled away to stare in my eyes and she smiled.

"And whose your little friend" she asked bending down to look at Natalia.

"I'm Natalia Simmons and I'm not little" she said pouting

"Too bad. Cause all the little girls I know get chocolate chip cookies" Jean said

"Chocolate chip cookies" she asked and Jean nodded. I laughed remembering how she'd always get me to agree to something with the promise of chocolate chip cookies. Not that I could blame her, they were good. "Well, technically I'm four. So I guess I am still little"

"I thought so" she said picking her up.

"What about me? I'm your daughter" I joked

"You can have some too" she said laughing. I smiled because Jean really can cook. Unlike Storm or Emma when it ends up becoming a big mess. Betsy can cook a wee bit, but not as good as Jean. Though I heard from the others Esme was pretty good. "Come on. Let's go upstairs to talk"

We walked back upstairs when I realized someone was up here. Then I remembered Edward trying to be stealthy. We were going to have a nice long chat about that one. I stopped an jean paused to. I put a finger over my mouth telling them both to be silent. They exchanged a glance and looked back at me. I mouthed 'Edward' and Natalia shook her head while Jean looked confused. Natalia mouthed 'later' and Jean nodded. I looked around trying to pinpoint where Edward was but it was hard since I couldn't read his mind. So I put all my energy into finding his presence, which I found to be more easier to do. I saw a white light, almost like the light I saw before three months ago when I had first meet Edward.

I used that small little white light to pinpoint his position, to trip him with a loud 'thud'. We ran around the corner –well Jean ran carrying Natalia I just walked- over to Edward who was on the floor.

"You know if Emmett or Logan saw that, they'd never let you live it down right" I told him leaning against the wall, remembering my earlier annoyance.

"Well I guess it was a good thing they aren't here" he joked. I seldomly nodded and he looked at me. That's when he looked over at Jean and gasped. "Jean! You- you're-"

"Amnesic" I finished "Jean this is Edward, my boyfriend and apparently an inspiring X-Man" He stared at me and I scoffed "Only the newbies try to sneak around like that. The pros do it perfectly without getting caught"

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Well, re-meet you I should say" Jean said breaking the heavy tension.

"It's good to see you again Jean. And okay… sort of. How are you feeling" he asked

"I'm alright" she answered. I looked around and scowled the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go in the Danger Room and practice. I'll see you guys at dinner" I said walking away before I got dragged back there. I needed to get there fast and the elevator wouldn't cut. So I decided to fly since that's something I don't do often anymore.

Thanks to my impeccable flying I made down to the sub-level in under two minutes, beating my old record which was four minutes. I went to the changing room and changed into my training clothes which consisted of just a black tank top and black jeans with matching boots. I went into the Danger Room and decided to activated the stimulation.

"Run Stimulation 45" I said

"_Running Stimulation 45"_said the Danger Room. Then the scenery changed and she was no longer in the Danger Room. She was in a old abandoned shack that was pitch black except for the moonlight. I smirked having done this stimulation before. I walked towards the old broken off door and opened it slowly. I walked through the old living room and walked lightly on the creaking floor. I heard a snap and I turned around surprised. I was expecting Sabertooth, but instead I got Mystique. I frowned. I enjoyed playing with Sabertooth, he was really fun when he was mad but shrugged it off. The harder this was the better.

* * *

**I have to say, i'm quite surprised wit Bella's behavior and Edward's horrible stealth skills. but don't worry, bella will whip him in shape real good ;) oh and 2 my best friend if you're reading this, you better get a page to help me write this or else i'll call out the pitchforks, torches and anything else that can kill. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, sorry for not updating. I've been in PA for the weekend! But most of you guys have been asking, what is bella up to? And what will she do to poor eddie? Well only one way to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 6 I Have To

E POV

I walked to the library next to Jean and Natalia talking the entire way, though my thoughts were in other places. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Bella knew that I was training to be an X-Man and she was acting so… _indifferently_. She seemed really and truly frustrated, though I couldn't figure out why.

"What are you thinking about" Jean asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing" I lied. She looked at me for a minute and Natalia sighed.

"He's lying. I bet he's thinking about Bella" she said. I gaped at her and she shook her head "Knew it"

"Edward, what's going on between you and Bella" Jean asked

"Nothing" I lied. She looked at me skeptically, unbelieving and I sighed. It also must run in the family to know when I'm lying. "Listen, before the well… accident, you promised me to watch after Bella. And she told e that since she's an X-Man I can't always protect her…"

"And you figured that if you became an X-Man that you would be able to protect her" she guessed. I nodded my head and she shook her head "From what I've seen and heard about Bella, I'm pretty sure she can protect herself"

"I know, but-"

"but nothing. Bella's a big girl. She can handle herself" she told me

"You tell him, Jean" Natalia said. WE looked at her and she smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jean.

"I know she can, but I just feel like I have to" I admitted sheepishly. Jean sighed and looked at me.

"It always feels that way, but you can't always do that. She will ask if she needs you" she told me.

"I suppose your right" I sighed

"You know I'm right" she said smirking. Yup, this was definitely Bella's mother.

"Yes you are" I said "I should most likely apologize"

"That would be best" she said

"It would" Natalia said and Jean scolded her.

"Where do you think she is" I asked ignoring Natalia's comment

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go ask around" Jean suggested. I nodded and went off to find her. It wasn't that hard though. She said she was going to the Danger Room unless she really didn't go. But I doubt that she would lie to me. Though if she did I wouldn't blame her. After all I _did _go behind her back and train when she said she didn't want me too. I sighed knowing that I should most likely apologize for that.

I ran off down to the sub-level to see her walking out with Logan. He looked over her head to look at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and walked towards them. Bella looked towards me and sighed.

"I'll give you guys some alone time" he said. Logan gave Bella a serious look ad she nodded. He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

_Compromise_, was his only thought then left. I sighed and walked towards her.

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry"

"Okay"

"I- wait a minute? _Okay_? That's it" I asked

"Okay. You wanna train train. It's fine with me" she shrugged

"I know you aren't fine with it" I sighed

"Well what do you want me to say? You already know I'm pissed a Hades. What more do you want from me" she asked

"I just don't want you mad at me" I said

"I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at you" she joked though I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Bella-"

"Listen, if this is want you want to do, do it. I just don't want you to feel obliged to do it, kay" she asked

"Okay" I said and she smiled

"Now let's go. I'm hungry" she said grabbing my hand leading me towards the elevator. I cast a quoick glace back at the Danger Room and wondered.

"Will, I ever go in there" I asked hesitantly

"Oh you will. In due time" she said cryptically. I stared at her and wondered what she was up to and if I was going to live through it.

* * *

**will eddie live through it? will he make amends with bella?! And why are the x-men singing?! and what is reagan hiding?! oh crap, that's the next chapter! oh well, now you know what's gonna happen next. and i wanted to surprise you all. oh well till next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**okay guys, this chap is actually a filler. a good funny musical filler! :) the songs for the chapter are: **

**Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha & 3OH!3**

**Strastrukk- 3OH!3 & Katy Perry**

**PM me and review on songs you wanna have for the music contest! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7 High School Music Contest

L POV

hAfter Bella came back, everything went back to normal. We went back to our normal schedule as usual. Bella made up funny stories that she did with Renee and all the fun she had, but how she missed us. We also got a letter from Aro this week. Apparently since everything's fine in Italy, they'll be coming back and staying until Rosalie and Emmett graduated.

When we drove to school the next day, I was surprised to see two school buses parked out front. Though I was even more surprised by the people who stepped out. At first it was just a couple of school students, when the Brotherhood stepped out. I was even more shocked when Bella groaned instead of growling.

"What's going on" I asked

"Every year the school we went to had a Music Contest, where two high schools go against each other to see who's the best" Bella explained

"I can't believe it's that time of year again" Pietro sighed

"Well at least we're gonna win, again" Kitty said smugly

"How do you know" Emmett asked

"easy. The only reason they one is because we did most of the acts" Kitty shrugged

"Wow. You guys must be good" I said

"Yeah, but most of the credit doesn't go to us fully" Bobby said "The Brotherhood did do some of the work"

"The Brotherhood? The same Brotherhood who kidnapped Lec and Amanda" Jane asked incredulously

"Yeah. It must be something with mutants to have the ability to sing really good, cause they can really sing" Rogue nodded

"You can't be serious" Edward demanded

"I truthfully don't know, Reagan and I weren't with them when they did this" Peter said "But from what we've heard they are good"

"but we're better and they're going down" Kitty smirked

"Don't be too sure" We turned to see the Brotherhood walking towards us.

"Lance, do not tell me you're stalking me again! I don't think I can handle" Kitty groaned

"Ha ha very funny" he said "you guys are going down"

"In your dreams! Rather yet, scratch that, cause in your dreams were together" Kitty said "But that's the beautiful thing about dreams. It seems to happen in your head but in real life, it's just a bunch of made up shit" We all laughed at that and Pietro gave Kitty a high five.

"Shut up" he growled

"Back off" peter hissed stepping in front of Kitty. Lance seemed to be debating something when he looked at Reagan who was sitting on the hood of her car next to Alec.

"Hey Reagan, we have some people here wants to say hi to you" he said stepping away to reveal a man and a girl. The girl had long brown hair and the man had cropped black hair. They had matching blue eyes that were the same color as… _Reagan_.

"Margret. Jason" she asked astounded. Wait a minute, she knew them?

"you know them" Bella asked

"Yeah" she said "This is my dad and my sister"

"What" we screamed

"Reagan. Long time no see" the man, Jason, said smiling

"Yeah, and they were the best damn year of my life" she said "What the hell are you doing here"

"Aren't you glad to see us" the girl, Margret, asked

"Do I look like it" she hissed "Now what are you doing here"

"We're here for the Music Contest. I am the new principal" said Jason

"May I please speak to you two. _Alone_" Reagan said hopping off the hood of her car, when Alec grabbed her arm "I'll be fine. We have the same powers" Alec considered this and nodded releasing her arm.. She walked towards them and gestured them to follow her. They did as they were asked and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Okay, what the hell" Pietro said

"what's wrong? Afraid that Reagan's gonna be caught up with her family" Toad joked

"NO, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern" Toad jumped and landed on his butt. We looked away from him to see Reagan standing there with Jason and Margret behind her. She walked over to the hood of her car and sat back down next to Alec.

"What did you guys just do" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure that we had some stuff in order" she said nonchalantly

"Like what" Bella asked

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure that I was still emancipated so that why I won't be connected to the psycho and the bitch ass whore over here" she said smiling and Alec laughed. If these two are a couple or not is beyond me, but if they were they'd be awesome.

"Well if that's all" Bella said

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'

"Good. Then where were we? Oh yeah. We're taking you Loserhood down hard" Bella smirked

"What makes you so sure" Blob asked

"Easy, we have have Peter who plays a variety of instruments" Pietro said

"Preferably drums" he said smiling

"Reagan has a great singer" Kitty said

"Just throw me up on a stage and give me a song and we're good" she said smirking

"Lec's my twin and Scott and Jean are our parents, so she's got some musical talent somewhere in there" Bella said

"I do like to sing and dance" I said

"And the fact that the rest of us can sing, dance and play music of course we're gonna win" Bobby said

"I doubt it" Jason said

"Would like a little preview" Bobby asked

"Sure, why not" Toad said

"Hit it Bobby" Pietro said "Starstrukk. 3OH!3 and Katy Perry"

(_**Bobby**__, Pietro, _Bella, **Lec**, **All**):

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, **_

_**makes a man go**_**(****whistle****)**

_**that's the way they all come through like **_**(whistle)**

_**tall cut, see through **_

_**shirts that make you **_**(whistle)**

_**that's the way she come through like**_** (whistle)**

Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them

_Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them down_

**I think I should know,**

**How**

**To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce**

**How,**

**Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce**

_Tight jeans, double d's_

_Making me go_

_All the people on the street go_

_Iced out, lite up_

_Make the kids go_

_All the people on the street know_

**Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down**

_**Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down**_

**I think I should know,**

**How**

**To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce**

**How,**

**Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce**

You know that type of shit

Just don't work on me

Whistlin' trying to flirt with me

Don't take this personally 

Cuz we were never in love

**It doesn't really matter who you say you are**

**Singing out the window of your car**

**Find another girl across the bar**

**Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was**

**I think I should know,**

**How**

**To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce**

**How,**

**Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out**

**Now,**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce  
**

Once we were done everyone was cheering and the Brotherhood just stared at us bug eyed.

"what's wrong? I thought you had this all under control" Kitty smirked

"We do" Lance said

"Of course you do" she giggled. Lance looked away and I shook my head. You think that he'd get the picture by now. Poor boy. Bella turned at me and giggled.

"whatever! We're outie yo" Toad said

"Aren't you gonna hear me sing" Kitty pouted

"Oh come on guys. Let's see what the squirts got" Margret said. Oh shit, Kitty either's gonna kick her ass or do a really great job cause she's angry. Bella turned to me and smirk. Yay, kitty's gonna kick her ass! Bella looked at me and shook her head. Oh well, at least she's gonna do a kick ass song. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. Edward looked at me and I smiled. He looked me again and shrugged. I looked over to Kitty who was beginning to take center stage. This should be awesome.

( _**Kitty**_, _Reagan_, Rogue, **Evan, **_Peter_,**All****) **

_**Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah**_

_**Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back**_

_**With the jack and the jukebox**_

_**I don't really care where you live at**_

_**Just turn around, boy, let me hit that**_

_**Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat**_

_**Just show me where your dick's at**_

_Music's up, listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love with this song_

_So just hush, baby, shut up_

_Heard enough_

**Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah**

**Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah**

**Not in the back of my car, ah, ah**

**If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

Boy, come on give me rock stuff

Come put a little love it my glove bock

I wanna dance with no pants on(hollar) 

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

_So cut to the chase kid_

_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_

_I wanna be naked but you're wasted_

_Music's up, listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love with this song_

_So just hush, baby, shut up_

_Heard enough_

**Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah**

**Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah**

**Not in the back of my car, ah, ah**

**If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

**You be delaying, you're always saying some shit**

_You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick_

**Saying blah, blah, blah**

_'Cause I don't care who you are in this bar_

**It only matters who I is**

**Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah**

**Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah**

**Not in the back of my car, ah, ah**

**If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

**Blah, blah, blah**

_**Think you'll be getting this**_ **nah, nah, nah**

Not in the back of my car, **ah, ah**

_If you keep talking that _**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

**Blah, blah, blah**

**Stop talking**

_**Stop talk, talk talking that**_

I had to admit it, we were _sooo_ going to win this! Not to be cocky or anything, but we _rock_!

"Thank you thank you! You're too kind"

"Oh shut up Kitts" Pietro said rolling his eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled smugly. She turned to the Brotherhood smirking.

"So what'cha think" she asked them. They just gaped at her and now I could see why Kitty thought that Lance was stalking her. "Just the reaction I was looking for. Now if you'll excuse us, we've gotta get to class"

We walked away from them and I could feel their gazes on us. There are times like these we're I really appreciate being a mutant it's awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, we _finally_ see what our girl bella has for dear eddikins. This is gonna be entertaining!!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Dispute

B POV

The following two weeks were literally Hades on earth for me. Edward was _still _continuing his training, _despite _the fact that he knew I didn't want him to. _Plus _the fact that Logan was training him. Logan who was _my _mentor and the one who taught me everything I know. Yet all he says is 'Relax, Bells. Everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen'. Maybe he gets hurts and loses a limb? Then I have to go tell Esme cause he doesn't wanna see her cry! The wimp. I waited for Edward's class to end so I could get most of this off my chest. But Logan was taking forever to end his lesson. I paced down the hall when his class ended. Finally. I turned towards him fuming and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Get over it" he told me

"No I won't. Why didn't you tell me" I demanded. He shrugged and kept walking. I ran up to him and grabbed his elbow spinning him around to face me. "Why'd you do it"

"Why'd you do it" he asked me, throwing my question in my face

"To protect the ones I love" I admitted

"So there's your answer"

"You don't have to protect me" I said. Though in truth I wanted to say 'I don't need protecting' but didn't.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" he shrugged. I clenched my jaw and then something dawned on me.

"Okay" I said. He gaped at me stunned and I smiled.

"Okay" he questioned hesitantly

"Yeah. You wanna be on the team, that's okay. I'd just wish you would have told me earlier" I said sweetly. He scrutinized my face for a minute and smiled.

"Really" he asked

"Of course. Just talk to me when you make decisions like this, okay"

"Of course. I love you" he said

"I love you, too" I said. But in this game, I thought to myself, love does not apply.

2 hours later…

I sat in the Control Room of the Danger Room with Logan Professor Xavier and Emma.

"Are you sure they should be on this level" Emma asked

"We need to see their strength level. Besides, they're fine" Logan said. Then there was a loud 'boom' . We peered through the window and saw they were okay "See. They're fine"

"Professor" she said uneasily

"Logan's right, Emma. We do need to test their strength. If they're going to be on Bella's team" Professor X said. Emma sighed and looked towards me. I simply shrugged, turning my direction back to the new trainees.

Then the door opened. We tore our gaze away from the trainees to see Alice and Natalia walk in hand in hand. Natalia ran over hopping into my lap, while Alice skipped behind me.

"You know what you're doing to Edward is cruel and unusual punishment right" Alice asked me

"Cruel, yes. Unusual, no" I said. She looked at me confused and I chuckled "I was taught by a ex-con artist whose a thief and a man with anger management issues. Unusual, no"

"I do not have anger management issues" Logan protested

"Oh, so you going on a killing spree when you're pissed is normal" Prof. X joked

"Can it" Logan grumbled

"So you're torturing him in there on purpose" Natalia asked and I nodded "And Prof. X, Emma, and Logan know" I nodded again "Okay, I wanna be 17"

"Amazing. If I knew that torturing my brother would be a requirement, I would have signed up for this earlier" Alice giggled

"Well I'd say 'all is fair in love and war', but that's a different story. This is New Divide" I pointed out

"Oh yeah, it is" Natalia said "Good thing too. I wouldn't be here if it was"

"True. Plus love doesn't apply all that much in this field of work" I said

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point" she said absent mindedly

"Not to mention it's a perfect way to get a good laugh" Logan joked, though it was true.

"Point taken" I giggled

"So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show" Logan said. Alice sat down on the arm of my chair and watched. Then as if on cue, a loud 'boom' echoed from the Danger Room. Alice, Ali, and Emma checked to make sure they were okay. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Calm down, will you? They're fine! Look" he complained. And on cue, they ran out ducking and squirming around like ants. I giggled and Alice gaped at me.

"Oh come on! They were going to have to do it sometime" I said rolling my eyes.

"They would" Ali asked

"Yes. In a way, it's like their… _entrance exam_" Professor explained

"It is" Alice asked

"Yeah. Now quit worryin about 'em" Logan contradicted "We all had to do it"

"You did" Ali asked

"Yup" I said "That's why we're so good at what we do"

"Oh" was their reply when another 'boom' echoed. This time only Emma got up, but Alice and Ali still shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay. It takes a while to get used to" I assured them. They looked at Emma then raised an eyebrow. "She's just paranoid" Emma turned to glare at me and I smiled innocently. She turned away from me and sighed.

"How much longer" Emma complained

"Does Scott have a brother" Alice asked suddenly. We looked at her dazed face confused but she just looked at the professor who was the only one un-fazed by her question.

"Professor" I asked

"Yes he does" Seriously! What _else_ don't I know about my family? "Bella, please calm down. No one knows about him. I just came across him in Scott's thoughts"

"Came across who in Scott's thoughts" We looked at the door to see Edward along with the new recruits- Magma, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Berzerker, Sunspot, and Cannonball- in the door. I turned away from them to glare at Emma.

_I'm not the one angry at her boyfriend_, Emma thought smugly. I glared at her and she shrugged.

"You're angry at me" he asked confused.

"Yes I am" I said flipping my now white hair over my shoulder and took three strides to the door. I narrowed my now blue eyes at him "But I don't have time for explanations. I need to see my dad"

"Bella" he called after me. I paused outside the door and turned to face him.

"Oh, I forgot. Congratulation, you passed. Welcome to X-Calibre. But for you darling, you can call it Hades on Earth" Then I took off running. I located Scott and sent him a quick thought.

_Oh daddy dearest, we gotta talk._ Now.

As I stalked into Scott and Jean's room, I growled as I saw my parents sitting on the bed waiting for me. I cursed Professor X in my head and Jean winced. I was taken back and remembered she still had her powers and she could still hear me. Once she recovered she scowled me and then looked at me sympathetically. I turned to Scott and folded my arms over my chest. He held up a hand just as I was about to say something and I huffed.

A few moments later the door opened and Lec walked in. I stared at her then Scott and groaned.

"Bella, please be patient" Jean asked me. I sighed but complied and sunk down on the chair near the vanity. Lec looked between me and Scott confused and sat by Jean.

"Okay, now that everyone's comfortable-"

"When we're you going to tell us you have a brother" I interrupted him

"Scott" Jean asked

"We have an uncle" Lec demanded

"You had an uncle" he corrected her

"Obviously we still do since Alice went into one of her vision state and then asked about him" I said

"Alice had a vision about Alex" he asked quietly. I nodded my head and he sank down on the chair opposite of me and smiled. "First Jean comes back, then there's the baby now-"

"I'm sorry did you just say _baby_" I demanded, my voice raising a few octave higher. Lec jaw dropped and turned towards Jean in disbelief.

"Err, how do I put it…" Scott hesitated

"We're having a baby" Jean screamed. I couldn't believe it. Two weeks after my mother comes back from the dead with amnesia, she's having a baby?! What the futterwacken?!

"Seriously?! What have you guys been _doing _every night for the last couple of weeks" Lec screamed.

"Well you see-"

"OH GOD! NO" I screamed

"Eww, mommy no! Bella" Lec yelled running towards me

"Jean no" Scott said turning red and shaking his head.

"But she asked-"

"It was rhetorical, mother! Meaning not to be answered " I said

"Oh! Well how was I supposed to know? I _am_ still amnesic after all" she said defensively.

"Listen, we're gonna leave now before anything else comes out" I said dragging Lec with me

"That would be best" Scott said still red.

"But Congras though! Let us know if it's a boy or a girl, kay" I asked

"Of course. And I'm sorry" Jean said sheepishly

"It's okay mom. We'll see you around" Lec called over her shoulder as we closed the door.

"Run" I said but she was froze."Let's just go" I said grabbing her hand and she teleported.

I sighed in relief as she took us to the Game Room with the others. Jasper and Edward were the first to reach us. Edward looked furious but I didn't address him at the moment. I had to tell everyone about Jean being pregnant.

"guess what" I asked

"Jean's pregnant" Kurt teased from his seat in front of the TV.

"Actually, yeah she is" I admitted. Everyone in the room turned towards me and gaped. "What? I it _that _hard to believe that Jean's gonna have a baby" They stared at me disbelieving before Alice, Amanda, Rosalie and Kitty started squealing.

"I can't believe Jean's having a baby" Kitty squealed bouncing up and down next to Peter.

_Couldn't you have waited to tell her when I _wasn't _around,_ he thought. I smirked at him and shook my head. He groaned internally and frowned at me.

"Neither can we" I said looking towards Lec who was still frozen in shock

"What's wrong with Lec" Jasper asked

"Oh she's fine, a little disturbed but fine. Though it's not like I don't blame her" I said and shuddered slightly

"What happened" Edward asked. I could see he was pushing away some of the frustration he held towards me, but was too concerned about why I was disturbed.

"Oh, maybe Jean almost admitted to having sex with Scott for the last two weeks" I said

"_TWO WEEKS_" Pietro screamed and Emmett busted into laughter.

"Oh man! That's sad" Emmett choked out. Rosalie scolded him and looked at me apologetically.

"I can't believe Jean and Scott were getting it on for two weeks" Pietro said disbelieving "I mean, aren't they a little _old _for that. Especially every night for two whole weeks"

"Seriously though?! Two weeks" Emmett asked shocked "Come on now! Two weeks they've been doing this"

"Yeah I know" I said shuddering again "Man that is awful"

"Man, this is so awesome! I can't believe Jean's having a baby" Rogue said disbelieving

"Tell me about it. Seriously! I'm gonna be a big sister. Well truthfully I already am but you get my point" I shrugged.

"What! You are _not _the oldest" Lec said. Apparently my statement brought her out of her trance making Jasper more at ease.

"Yes I am. One of us had to come out first and obviously it was me. Besides I'm taller" I said

"Pfft. Yeah, by what? Two to three inches at the least" she scoffed

"Actually it's five inches but yeah. So I'm older. Plus the fact that I'm more mature" I said

"Oh yeah? What mature person actually counts how many inches taller they are than the other person" she demanded

"Lots of people. Look at Kitty"

"Kitty is the _least _mature person there is" she shouted

"HEY" yelled Kitty.

"Sorry Kitty. You know I love you like a sister, right"

"Yeah whatever" Kitty grumbled and snuggled into Peter's side. I snickered to myself and smiled. Lec turned to me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Who's mature now" I taunted

"Stop it you two" Jasper said seriously though I could see the amusement in his eyes. Lec muttered to herself and then turned to glare at Jasper.

"Stupid empathy" she muttered and stalked towards the others. Jasper turned to me and I shrugged. He laughed then left to take his place by Alice. Edward turned away and started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.

"You know, I'm having a déjà vu moment. And I really wish it would go away" he said his voice laced with anger. I shrunk back by it and held my ground.

"Listen I know you're angry and have every reason to be angry with me"

"Of course I have every reason to be angry with you! Bella what _was _that? I thought you weren't upset any more. You said okay and would let me do this, yet you're angry at me?! Bella, I deserve an explanation and I hope it's good" he demanded

"I understand that I said you could do this but I was still pissed off that you want to do this _Despite _the fact that I said I didn't want you to. Not to mention the fact that you did it behind my back?! Of course I was pissed Edward" I said. I yelled out in frustration "You know what? Forget it" I said and walked away.

Third POV

Edward followed Bella as she stalked out the room and got in an elevator. He ran and caught it before it closed much to her annoyance.

"Listen Edward, I admit it was wrong for me to still be upset with you and blow you off the way I did but what did you expect from me?! To come home and find out that you were training behind my back much to my disapproval and be _okay _with it?! To _accept _it and go on as if nothing happened?! Cause if it is, Edward Cullen yo are _dead _wrong" she growled

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy" he demanded

"And I am" she screeched " I leave for two months and _this _is what I come back to?! You going behind my back after we specifically voiced to you my opinion on you joining us and yet you deliberately go against what I told you and do it anyways"

"Only because I want you to be safe" he hissed

"How many times do I have to tell this to you before it gets to your head?! I have been doing this for pretty much for 5 years of my life. I am the leader of my team and never once was there a time when I or anyone else was hurt. So listen and listen good. I do _not_ need your protection" she growled

"Now it's time for _you _to get it, Bella. Maybe I wanted you to come home to something more than your vampire boyfriend who just watches you go out every day and feel helpless back here" he screamed "I just want to be someone you can be proud of"

"Why don't you get it?! I _am _proud of you Edward. You love me and accept me for who I am! Do you realize that most people would rather hand me in to the Mutant Retaliation Detention center if they knew the truth about me?! But you didn't because you _love _me and I _love _you! Isn't that enough" she yelled at him

"Not for me it's not" he snapped. Bella screamed out and punched the elevator wall. It shook for a moment before it stood still and began running again. She slid down the wall and turned on her side into a ball.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore" she whispered

"Be rational Bella"

"No. I mean I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. I give up"

"excuse me" he asked

"What's the point, Edward. We have this argument everyday and neither of us are winning. So I give up, okay. I'll keep doing what I'm doing and you'll continue your training without my interference" she said

"Bella what on earth are you saying" he said growling slightly.

"What I'm saying is what's the point of this? It's obviously not going to work out. With you wanting to be an X-Man and me discouraging you, it will never work" she said. Edward stared at her for a while confused.

"Bella, I'm not sure what you mean" he said sinking down in front of her.

"Edward, we can never make this work" she said. Edward pulled her towards his chest and held her.

"Bella I know this is difficult for you and it's difficult for me too. But we can try to make it work" he said

"No Edward. Not your training and my disapproval isn't going to work. Me and you aren't going to work" she whispered.

"What! No Bella please, no! Oh God, Bella _please _no" he begged "I'll stop okay? I won't train anymore! Just please Bella, _please_"

"Edward, you shouldn't feel complied to stop you're training just because our relationship is going down the drain and I feel that we should end it" she said shaking her head

"Bella tell me what I have to do. Please Bella, please don't do this" he begged again

There's nothing you can do. I mean" she started standing up "I mean the _least _could have discussed this with me. I know I've been gone for two months but when I came back you could have said something! And it's not even like you listen to me anymore! Not to mention you went behind my back. I don't know if I can even trust you"

"Bella" she turned and was face to face with Edward. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm also sorry I went behind your back. And I am truly and deeply sorry for not listening to you. I just worry about you Bella to the point where I'm going insane! I just… I just want to make sure nothing happens to you. I love you Bella"

"I love you too, Edward. I don't want to end this with you, but I just don't see another option" she sighed

"There _is _another option" Bella looked up at him and he cupped her face "Tell me what I have to do. To earn your trust back, to make you forget this even happened. Anything you tell me to do and I'll do it. Please Bella, just tell me"

Bella reached up to him and kissed him gently. He kissed back and he pulled her closer to him. They pulled away for some air but only enough so their foreheads still touched.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too. Now please, _please _don't leave me. I barely survived those dreaded two months without you, please don't do this to me. I will do whatever you want me to do, I swear Bella. Tell me what I have to do to make this right" he pleaded

"You don't have to do anything. I don't want you to do anything to please me to make me see that you do really and truly love me. I see it already when you look at me. I just don't want to fight with you anymore" she said. He smiled and kissed her again smiling.

"I love you so much, Bella. I really and truly do"

"I know" she smirked up at him. He threw his head back and laughed. Bella missed the sound of Edward's laughter and hearing it now was music to her ears. Bella's face lit up with a huge smile and Edward couldn't look away. It was times like these that they were reminded how much they loved one another.

* * *

**you guys didn't think that I would split them up would you?! seriously! i have something instored for bellsy and eddie that might include a certain someone later on.... hehe! find out next time!!! =)**


	9. AN

Okay guys, this isn't a chapter. But instead a thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! And those reviewers are:

Murasaki KuroNeko Rei

Bira

Everlight13

And thanks to the reviewers who read Passage! Those go out to:

Fightforpeace

Murasaki KuroNeko Rei

Bira

GothicVampGirl

So thank you all for your wonderful reviews and keep it up! And for those of you who read this and don't review but like it… REVIEW ALREADY!!!!! And check out my new story the Merciless and the Speed Demon! It's in X-Men Evolution and I'm sure y the title we can guess who the center of the attention is on! Though the merciless is my own character XD

Thanks and much love for your support,

krazychick081595


	10. Chapter 9

**i'm baaaccckkk! after for God knows when. i got stuck on my other two stories: a lesson in love, all is fair in love and war, iron heart, and the merciless and the speed demon. phew! i'm tired just talking about it! but i won't stop until i get this updated to where i want it and that's a while**

* * *

Chapter 9 Unexpected Visit

Third POV

Bella and Edward walked out of the elevator into the foyer smiling when he froze.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked

"Someone's here and it's not someone I recognize" he whispered

"I can't find anyone's thoughts" she said turning to face him. But for some reason he wasn't there. She looked around and was surprised to find him knocked into the nearby wall. She dashed towards him but something connected to her chest and made her fly backwards. Bella landed in a crouch and gaped.

There was a girl with reddish brown hair and was dressed like the ninja girls we see on the Japanese Anime. She wore a black short dress with purple rims around the top along with her black boots that came up to her mid thigh. She had on a pair of gloves that reached the upper arm that also had purple rims.

Bella stared at the unknown girl, but recovered quickly and lunged. The girl dodged and Bella landed in a somersault. Edward watched as they threw punches and kicks at each other. When the girl kicked Bella into the wall.

Edward ran towards her but she jumped and disappeared. He stayed alert straining to catch her thoughts but found none. He realized that he couldn't hear her thoughts and groaned internally. He was going to have to catch her scent, which was a problem because he couldn't.

He let out a low growl and concentrated very hard. That's when he saw her. He ran towards her and she dodged him. They began chasing each other until she threw him. He looked at the wall Bella was kicked into and saw her trying to stand. He wanted to help her but he had to focus. The girl charged towards him, but something caught her ankle and tripped her.

They looked down to see Kitty's head pop up from the floor. She started to pull her down until black smoke appeared and covered her, then she was gone. They stared at the space she had just occupied until she came from behind Bella. She covered her mouth and extended her hand, when an image of the two fighting appeared. She uncovered her mouth and smiled.

"Let's talk"


	11. Chapter 10

**okay, i'm back again! and this time i'm gonna be here for a while... well at least on this story! i took a little break to get my creative juices following! and now they are following non stop that i have several possible story ideas for crossovers, parodies and what not. but that's not important, what is is that i'm back with new chapters more drama, new characters and the sexy wolf pack XD! speaking of new characters, i'm going to be using a character from a tv show on nick except in this he's a mutant. and our ninja from last chapter- which was really short yeah i know- is back! and we have a new bad guy in this one who shall now be revealed! so let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Family Connections

B POV

I stared at her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on Bella. I don't bite" she teased

"Could've fooled me" I mumbled "How'd you know my name"

"It's a long story. I'm Naomi by the way" she said. I looked at her skeptically and sighed.

"Okay Naomi, let's hear it" I said. She smiled grimly and took a deep breath.

"Once upon a dark and twisted time, the world is enslaved by an old mutant god" she said

"You don't mean"

"Yup. Apocalypse" she said "But there's more"

"I figured" I grumbled and she laughed darkly. I reassessed her when something "Who did you say you were again"

"Naomi" she repeated slowly and I shook my head.

"Last name" she realized what I meant and smirked.

"Come with me" she said walking away

"But what about-"

"It'll still be here. Now come on" she demanded. I ran after her and sighed.

"Obviously you're my sister. Only someone with Scott for a dad is that impatient" I mumbled. She laughed loudly as we crossed the backyard. I looked around and saw Esme with Storm planting in the garden. I stared at them confused then turned to Naomi. "They still can't see us"

"Yup. I extended the fog I used in the foyer to follow us" she explained

"Wow. What else can it do"

"The fog can hide my thoughts, me and do anything I want" she explained

"So what happens when someone walks in? Then what would happen" I asked

"If someone were to walk in anywhere near the foyer, they'd automatically would fall into it" she said "Only I can stop it, in case you were wondering"

"Oh. But I don't get it. Why didn't you just come and talk to me instead of attacking me"

"Because I would have most likely messed up a whole lot of stuff"

"Like what" I asked skeptically

"Well for starters, I had to have you catch me under false pretenses. This way there won't be in problems when I join the Brotherhood"

"WHEN YOU WHAT"

"Chill sis. I'm doing it under false pretenses. I told them told them everything I'm telling you. I'm telling you were family- which is true- and hang with you. I give them info on you guys and they trust me. When in truth, you'll give me all the wrong info. I take t to them making them believe it's right"

"Okay, only a Summers can come up with that plan"

"And don't forget it. By the way, I'm older" she smirked

"How" I demanded. There is no way she can be the oldest.

"Cause I came first. I'm nineteen. If it makes you feel better, you came out before Lec"

"HA! I knew it" I exclaimed

"Ya I know. Let's go back" she said. We walked back into the mansion when Naomi paused.

"You okay" I asked

"Ugh. Migraine" she groaned.

"What the- " I heard Kitty yell from the foyer. Naomi cussed under her breath and the next thing I knew Edward was holding her by the throat.

"Edward stop! She's…" I sighed "She's my sister" Edward stared between us and then let her go.

"You're a lot nicer back home. And have a slightly looser grip" she mumbled

"Where exactly is your home" he demanded

"And what did you show them" I asked looking past Kitty and into the half-way demolished foyer.

"Parallel universe" she answered shrugging "Oh and I smashed your head in a window"

"WHY" I screamed

"When we're alone" she said "Anyways we need to round up the others"

"How do we know you're telling us the truth" Kitty asked

"Because Kitty, despite the fact that I come from a parallel universe, everything is still the same" she explained

"That doesn't mean anything" Kitty countered

"Oh yeah? How about this one, Apocalypse"

"What" she screeched. Kitty looked at me and I nodded "Oh God"

"What's this Apocalypse" Edward asked

"Our worst nightmare"

* * *

**so that's chapter 10 in a nutshell! apocalypse is coming, naomi is a summers- and little reminder, jean's pregnant- and is a 'brotherhood member' but not for long i swear! and why did she bash bella's head in a window? a little hint- it has something to do with a rather sexy marvel character XD keep reading and reviewing everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**okay, so have you ever heard that song that goes like this :'reunited and it feels so good. reunited just like good friends should'? if not i suggest you listen to it. but long story short, the song is about how great it feels to be reunited with your loved ones. in this chapter, i'm proving that it's not true and complete bull XD so read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Reunited and it feels so good… yeah right

Naomi POV

Okay, I had to admit that seeing my family and friends again were great. But maybe it would be more comforting if they weren't staring me down like a criminal. All I did was bash her head into a window! So here I was getting the stare down of a lifetime. I took in a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Jean looked up at me and I just stared. I was confused and wasn't sure of what I was doing. When out of nowhere she smiled, got up and crossed the room towards me. She looked at me briefly before pulling me into a hug.

"Mother knows best" she whispered. I took in a deep breath and hugged her back. I decided that right now in this one moment, to just let go. Usually I never would have done that, but Jean just had that effect on me. Everyone always said I was just like Jean, and most times they were right. Once Apocalypse came, I lost all that. But now just being here, I could seriously care less. I had my mom back. I hadn't realized that I was crying until she pulled away offering me tissues. I shook my head and wiped away the tears.I wasn't one for crying, and I didn't plan on starting now. Somewhere from Jean's hug and my crying, the room had soften. Everyone had smiles on their faces and relaxed.

"Okay, so were all clear on everything" Professor said

"did I miss something"

"No not really. I just informed them of everything you've encountered through your thoughts" he answered "But I do need to talk to you"

"Uh, sure" I said hesitantly. Everyone filed out and I shifted from side to side.

"Naomi, you can stop pretending. I've already let the others know"

"don't know what you're talking about, Prof"

"I know you're not from an alternate time frame. I know you're from the future"**(egad!) **

"NO I'm not"

"Yes you are, stop denying"

"I'm not denying anything"

"Yes you are. I know it's hard-"

"You don't know anything" I looked around and found myself in a deep forest. Great, now I'm lost in a forest. How am I supposed to get back?

B POV

"What do you mean she's gone" I demanded

"Please calm down"

"No Professor, I won't! What did you say to her"

"Bella, please calm down" Storm pleaded

"What did you say to her" I demanded again, ignoring Storm. I couldn't believe it. We leave the room for at least a minute, only for Logan, Kurt, Eric, Storm, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Peter, Pietro, Bobby, Rogue, Gambit and I to be called back in to hear that Naomi's disappeared!

"I just told her that we knew that she was actually from the future" he said "The future where she lives in is dark and bleak. She's tried to convince herself that she was always in an alternate universe"

"I know, I know! But I just don't see why"

"I saw in her memories that the same time Lucas had manipulated Jean and Scott into giving Lec and Bella away, that he also sent her into the future"

"Let me guess. He erased all the memories of her too" Logan asked. Prof. X nodded and Jean started to cry. I hugged myself to prevent myself from losing it. Would this madness ever end?

"What do we do now" Rogue asked quietly

"We find her" Scott said

"How? We don't know where cher went" Gambit asked

"She's not far" We turned to see Emma walk in "Cerebro found her near the forest not too far from the Cullen household. Down near La Push beach"

"That's where Jacob lives. His dad, Billy, is best friends with Charlie" I explained

"Then that's where we'll go" Peter said

* * *

Pietro, Kurt, Peter, Rogue, Kitty, Logan, Gambit, Bobby and I ran deeper into the forest, when we heard voices arguing. Once we got closer we could see Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett arguing with some people. I realized that one of those guys was Jake.

"Hey" I yelled. Jake turned towards us and exchanged glances with the guys that were with him.

"What are you doing here" Jake asked smiling. I always got along with Jake. He was one of my childhood friends. I never had to worry about a war raging between mutants and humans. All I had to worry about with Jake was whether or not he would eat my food while i wasn't paying attention.

"Um, listen we need to get by so we can-"

"You can't" he interrupted

"Why not"

"It's not safe" he hesitated "Some girl came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of us then ran. Until we figure out what she is and where she is no one can come in the reservation"

"We have to get through, Jake. It's an emergency"

"Why"

"Listen, she's a part of our family" I said "She's been through a lot of crap she didn't deserve. You gotta let us through to take her home"

"No"

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" I turned to Pietro who took off running.

"Where did he..." Jake trailed off questioningly

"He went to go get Naomi so e can take her home"

"I said no, Bella"

"I don't care! Jake, she has to come home"

"No"

"Jacob" I yelled

"Kid, try and relax" Logan soothed. I had to calm down… or else. I felt Peter's massive hand on my shoulder to comfort and restrain me. I took slow deep breaths to relax myself.

"Jacob, we need to take her _home_. Where she belongs" I emphasized the word 'home' hoping that would convince him to let us by.

"No" was his only response that threw me off the edge. I could feel my anger rising to new extremes, extremes that were going to explode and possibly kill me. I heard Logan call out to me before it all went black.

* * *

**oh no! oh no! oh noooooooo! oh no he didn't! what's going on? and what happened to bella? why/ why must the good die young? review and find out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**okay so what happened back there? well only one way to find out! but before i do, i'd like to introduce you to my new co-hosts! Emmet Cullen and Bobby Drake!**

**emmett: wassup party people**

**bobby: yeah everybody! em and bobby in the building!**

**me: yeah i know, but hey! they're adorable!**

**emmett: that we are **

**bobby: sure 'nough!**

**me: and now, we continue!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Phoenix Rising

Third POV  
As soon as Jacob said no, Logan already knew what was happening. He ran towards Bella as soon as she collapsed, but was soon flying backwards just as fast.

"Kid" he screamed as she floated into the air. He watched as her hair danced in the wind and an illusion of fire glowed brightly around her, as if it was shielding her. Rogue pushed off to try and grab her, but was blocked by the fire. She tried to find a way around it, but couldn't. She went back to the others shaking her head.

"I can't get through" she said

"Let me try" Kitty asked. Peter picked her up and tossed her gently but with enough force to reach her. She reached her but only to be forced backwards from the fire. Kurt transported and caught her before she connected to the ground.

"Kitty? Say something, Kitts" he said shaking her lightly

"Owie" she mumbled

"What have you done" Logan growled "Know what? Forget it. Now get outta here before you get your asses handed to ya. Now" Hurry up Speedy, he thought, cuz we're gonna need all the help we can get.

* * *

As Pietro dashed through the forest he tried to think of all the possible places Naomi could be, but ended up blank.

"Pietro" He whipped his head around and saw her leaning under a tree. He ran over and picked her up.

"Naomi" he asked "Come on! Say something! Anything"

"She… it. Phoenix" she stuttered before lapsing into unconsciousness. He almost dropped her when she said the word Phoenix and knew instantly she was talking about Bella. He took off in the same direction he came, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

They surrounded her gasping and breathing heavily. They tried everything they could think of to get Rogue near her to absorb the energy out of her, but failed each time. Nothing they did worked. Worst part is, Jacob and his little 'pack' refused to leave. This irritated everyone, but mostly Logan.

"Where is he" Gambit asked as he tossed another card at her. They watched as the card was pushed away from her by the fire and exploded.

"I don't know" Rogue sighed. "You find them" she asked her re-appearing brother. Kurt shook his head and sighed.

"If anymore of your little 'pack' hurt him…" Logan trailed off and sighed in relief as soon as he caught their scent. "Finally. I was startin to get worried"

"How come" Pietro asked carrying Naomi into view. Logan stifled a growl when he saw Naomi unconscious and pointed towards Bella. Pietro looked up and cussed under his breath. "What do we do"

"I don't know… rather yet. I have an idea" he said moving away from them. He ignored the others questioning glances and kept walking until he was in front of her. "wow. Look at you, all grown up and Phoenix-y. Just like your mom" he said casually

"I am not" she growled. Her voice echoed against the trees.

"Well stop acting like it" he said seriously "Come on kid. You've got too much potential to throw away over the same dumb mistake your mom made"

"I am not making her mistake" she yelled

"Yeah, you are. And unless you wanna end up like her, you need to stop"

"I… I-. I'm not trying to! I can't- I… Oh God, Logan help me" she cried

"I will… as soon as you help yourself"

"I-I"

"Don't say you can't. I know you can do this kid" he said. She let out a piercing scream and the fire surrounding her turned black. He watched confused and then relieved as she fell downwards. He caught her easily and cradled her to his chest.

"Sorry" she murmured

"It's not your fault, kid" he said "By the way, you're not like your mom and I'm proud of you. We all are" she nodded vaguely and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**okay, so there you have it! bella's safe... somewhat.**

**emmett: i have a question though**

**me: shoot**

**emmett: well there are two differet phoenix's right?**

**bobby: yup! the phoenix and the dark phoenix**

**me: why?**

**emmett: is bella the phoenix or the dark phoenix**

**bobby: ?**

**me: OH SHIT!**


	14. Chapter 13

**me: baaaaccck along with my cochosts**

**bobby: that would be me and emmett**

**emmett: hi!**

**me: what are we waiting for? let's get this story started! XD**

* * *

Chapter 13 Silence

Third POV

The room was silent and no one spoke. Professor Xavier had said he wasn't sure of the exact state of Bella's condition and it would be a while before they could figure out what was wrong. Hank had suggested calling in some help from Dr. Reed Richards and Dr. Bruce Banner, but Prof. X said he wasn't sure that she could wait for them in her condition. So they waited have to wait for results before contacting.

Professor X worked hard, trying to diagnose her condition. He had almost lost her twice now in one year and he refused to let there be a third. He always believed that because of his legs there was always more of a chance that his students would get hurt. And now he was sure he was right. He was going to have to do something… but what?

When Storm heard what happened, she, Esme and Natalia rushed home from the mall. They tried to comfort the crying toddler, but to no avail. Esme called Edward so he could talk and try to calm her. It worked, much to Esme and Storm's relief. As soon as they parked, Edward came and took her inside with him. When they found them later, she was fast asleep and he was playing a soft lullaby on the grand piano.

Outside in the garden, Naomi was asleep as well, her head in Jean's lap while Scott and Lec lay on their backs in the grass. They said nothing after they had cried it all out. Well, Jean cried while Scott, Lec and Naomi comforted her. Scott was never one to cry- a trait he passed on to Bella and Naomi- but at the moment he wanted nothing to do then cry with his wife. But he kept a straight face for his girls until the crying stopped.

"Hey dad" Lec whispered. He turned towards her and she fidgeted "Do you think I may have it" he looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I'm not sure. But not likely" he said

"But…we're twins"

"And so are Pietro and Wanda, but they don't have any mutant things in common"

"True" she said "How come I'm blonde"

"Cause your Uncle Alex- my younger brother- is blonde" he said smiling brightly

"Does mom have any siblings?"

"No. Her sister died when they we're kids"

"Oh. What was her name?"

"Sara. Sara Grey" he said solemnly "I've never meet her before, but Jean always talked highly of her" she nodded and Scott sighed "Everything will be okay promise"

* * *

**bobby: awwww... that was so heartfelt it made me wanna cry**

**emmett: but you guys still never answered my question**

**me: and that was...**

**emmett: is bella the phoenix or the dark phoenix**

**me and bobby:...**

**emmett: i guess its a good thing that you posted the next chapter huh?**

**me: yup!**

**bobby: now if you all would click the arrow button that will direct you to the next chapter you can see which phoenix bella is! so...GO!**


	15. Chapter 14

**bobby: alright you guys made it!**

**me: which is good so now you can see what exactly is going on here!**

**emmett: so let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 14 Sympathy

Multiple POV

I walked down the hallway whistling, when I heard a piano playing, I followed the sound all the way to the music room I the West Wing. I cracked open the door to see Edward playing with Natalia in his lap asleep.

"Hey Jamie" he said. Busted. I walked in closing the door quietly behind me and down next to him.

"Sup dude. Didn't know you played piano"

"Yeah. I haven't done it in a while, but this is the only way I can get Natalia to go to sleep"

"Oh yeah. Poor kid. Bells is like a mom to her" I said

"I know" he sighed taking his hands off the keys. Natalia started to stir in his lap and he started to play again.

"You okay? You look kinda worn out"

"I wanted to go check on her, but if I stop playing Natalia will start crying again" he sighed

"How bout you keep playing for Ali, while I check on her and come back with a report" I suggested "Would you"

"Course man" I said heading towards the door

"Oh Jamie! One thing" I turned around and he smirked "Don't trip"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Making fun of the school klutz are ya? Thought you were above that"

"Sorry Jamie, I just couldn't help it. But seriously, be careful"

"Will do" I said

"Thanks Jamie. You're a lifesaver. She's in the Medics Room on the sub-level. It's the second door on your left near the DR room" he said "Oh and if Logan asks, tell him your doing me a favor"

"Kay. See ya" I said waving. I closed the door behind me and headed for the Medics Room.

As soon as I got off the elevator, I went to the DR then made a left. I got to the second door and gaped when it opened. She was in the air, her hair whipping around her face and had fire surrounding her. I looked for Logan and found him laying unconscious not too far from me.

I took slow steps, trying not to get noticed and grabbed Logan by his shoulders dragging him out.

"Jamie! What are you doing down here" I turned around to see Laura fuming then gape as she saw the scene in front of her. In a split second, she dodged the cabinet Bella had thrown at her and threw it back at her. She ran over and threw Logan over her shoulder, then grabbed my wrist "Come on"

We ran all the way up to stairs and into Professor Xavier's office. He was talking to Storm and Hank when we rushed in.

"What the dickens" Hank asked as he took Logan from Laura then laid him on the couch. Laura looked at the professor with an emotion that made me shiver. Fear.

He looked away and sighed. He went behind his desk then pushed a button which appeared to be an intercom.

"All X-Men report to the Medics Room, while X-Calibre and new students report to my office. Immediately"

Jubilee POV

I groaned heading down the hallway towards the Professor's office. I really hate it when they treat us like babies.

"We aren't treating you all like babies" Emma said as soon as I entered the room. Everyone was here, except for Scott, Jean, Hank, Storm, Betsy, Warren, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Gambit, Peter, Eric, Pietro, and Forge. I turned back to her questioning and she sighed "We're being cautious"

"Yea, of course" I scoffed

"Jubilee listen, I know you're scared and upset, but you have to calm down" she said

"I'd be more relax if I could help. And I'm sure everyone else can agree" I said looking at the others. They shifted uncomfortably and I turned back to Emma "See"

"Cool it kid" I turned around and saw Logan hunched over on the couch.

"But Logan-"

"No buts, Jubilee. And that's final" he said getting up. He stumbled a little and Carlisle and Emmet ran over to steady him. "Will you guys quit it! I'm fine… she just caught me off guard is all"

"She caught us all off guard" Emma said quietly. The room was so silent, it was unbearable. But no one knew what to say at all. So we all just stayed there, frozen as statues. We had stayed that way for a while until Edward stood up.

"I'm going to take Natalia down to the house. I don't think she can stand being here during this" he said.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we aren't exactly sure of what's going on. And until we have a good grasp on the situation at hand, everyone must stay here" Professor Xavier said. The two exchanged glances when Edward sighed "Thank you"

"Sure" he mumbled. He slumped back down in his seat between Jamie and Alice. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her slightly. I sighed as well and figured if Edward could do this, then so can I. He looked down at me and ruffled my hair. I shooed away his hand and he laughed lightly.

* * *

**emmett: that didn't my question at all! that just proved that bella can kick logan's butt without trying!**

**bobby: he's gotta point**

**me: i know... so that's why i posted the chapter for the next one**

**emmett: here we go again**

**bobby: click the button you just clicked again please! ...wait are you waiting for? do it now!**


	16. Chapter 15

**me: thank you for once again doing as you were told!**

**emmett: your cooperation is appreaciated**

**bobby: uh... what they said! now let's get a move on already!**

**me: what a sec!**

**bobby: whhhaaaattt?**

**me: just a little info- this chap is in our oh so favorite cajun's pov and the title of this chap is called Thanks For the Memories, but is spelled like the Fall Out Boy song Thnks Fr Th Mmrs whoich pretty much has all the vowels taken out of it. **

**emmett; i love that song! **

**bobby: so do i , but can we move on now**

**me: yes oh mighty impatient one**

**bobby: nah!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Thnks Fr th Mmrs

Gambit POV

As soon as we reached the lower level, I felt something was off. Gambit stopped in his track and stood up.

"What are ya doin'" Rogue hissed

"Somethin' don't feel right" I answered

"It don't feel right to me either, but we gotta do this" she said

"No, it just don't feel right to Gambit. As if we goin bout this de wrong way"

"Well, if you have a better way of doing this, be my guest" Scott snapped. Gambit knew Scott was in pain, seein' he had to fight his own fille. But Gambit still felt like somethin was wrong. I walked from mon spot and walked straight into the Medical Room.

"Gambit! Get back here" Storm called. Gambit ignored them and kept walking till I was right in front of her. She was laying down still, but Gambit knew better.

"Alright, Gambit know cher up or at least functioning, cause Gambit taught you dat. What's goin on wit you" I asked. She was still unmoving, but I saw the faintest crease in her eyebrows. "Is there somethin you want? Cause if it is, we get it for ya" I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Gambit sighed, pushing some her hair out of her face. I heard someone come in and smiled realizing it was Jean.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could remember" she sighed resting her hand on Bella's. Gambit though he was used to the craziness around him, but this was new. Their hands glowed white and was gone as soon as it came.

"Jean? Are you alright" I asked hopping up. She blinked and smiled at Gambit.

"Somehow, she managed to erase my amnesia and give me my memories"

"What" Scott asked as he walked in with the others.

"I don't know. But I do remember"

"Gambit wonder…." I trailed off. I closed my eyes placing my hand over hers. I waited a few minutes then opened my eyes. "YES"

"I can't believe you" Kitty shrieked "You asked for nachos"

"Dis! Gambit hungry" I protested and Rogue shook her head sadly at me "want some"

"Uh… no"

"It has nachos cheese and salsa"

"I want some" Bobby screamed

"Well, let's go get you a plate, mon ami" I said, then I remembered that we were in the middle of somethin important "Unless…"

"You guys are free to go" Scott sighed, obviously happy with the turn of events. I smiled, then casting a glance back at her and saw the faintest of smiles.

_So that's what you wanted, huh, _I thought. Her smile grew more pronounced as several memories we had together flooded me mind. I smiled and looked at her. "Merci pour les souvenirs" I said as I walked out.

* * *

**emmett: (glaring intently)**

**bobby: what? i really wanted some of those nachos**

**emmett: not you, her!**

**me: moi? what did I do?**

**emmett: you still didn't answer my question!**

**me: yes i did. and all the hardcore x-men reviewers know to... i hope**

**emmett: well i don't**

**bobby: me either**

**me: c'mere(whispers in ear)**

**bobby and emmett: ooohhhhh!**

**me: please review and tell me how you liked the last few chaps. also for a reason not to find two new cohosts (gives emmett and bobby evil eye)**

**bobby and emmett: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Too Good to Be True

Le POV

I walked down the street kicking rocks. Jean had ordered everyone to go outside the mansion while they operated was one way of putting it. I was glad my mother had her memory back, but now my twin was being operated on. Ain't life so perfect? I crossed the street not really paying attention and sighed.

"Hey! Look out' I looked up and saw a boy across the street. I blinked and he disappeared, and then re-appeared in front of me. Before I could say anything we were in a forest and a loud crash echoed behind us.

"How did you…" I trailed off and stared at him. He had blue eyes and messy black hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized quietly.

"It's cool. I can too. I mean I can do what you did. I mean… I'm Alecandra" I said stupidly. Ugh, now I know what Edward and Bella felt like when they first started liking each other. "You can call me Lec"

"My name's Daniel, but I prefer Danny" he smiled. Phew, he didn't notice me being an idiot. Wait a sec! Why do I care if he noticed if I was being stupid or not? I mean, he's just a guy right? Right? "Alecandra, that's Greek, right"

"Yeah. But I'm not"

"Nice. I think it's cool when your name is from a different country then the one you were born in"

"Really? Cause my twin's name is Italian and my eldest sister's name is Japanese"

"That's cool" Danny said "So you're a mutant"

"Yup. I can teleport, read minds, and copy other people's powers"

"Seriously? You are so lucky. All I can do is fly, tell when other mutants are around, walk through walls and teleport"

"What? You can't be serious"

"Definitely serious. And whenever I use my powers my hair turns white while my eyes glow green"

"Whoa. You must be Level 6"

"Yup. What about you"

"Level 5. Though my twin and mom are Level 6"

"How are you Level 5, but your twin Level 6?"

"I'd rather not say" I murmured. I hated thinking about how Bella was a level above me, because of something that could hurt someone… but mostly herself. Taking in my expression, he shook his head.

"I understand. Something's are better left in the dark. …If you ever need to talk about it… I'll listen"

"Uh, thanks Danny. That would be nice"

"No problem. So what'cha wanna talk about." he asked.

We ended up talking about the whole time for hours. I hadn't even realized we had entered the park. It was actually pretty late and the sun was starting to set. It was beautiful.

"It's getting pretty late" I murmured absent mindedly. I really didn't wanna leave Danny, but I knew Scott would freak if I didn't come back on time.

"Yeah and I have school next week" he sighed. It sounded like he didn't want to leave either. Wait a minute… he said he had school next week? I wonder…

"Where are you going?"

"Forks High" he groaned making a gagging noise. "I mean, seriously? Who names a town after an eating utensil?"

"I have no clue. But hey! It won't be so bad"

"How so"

"I go there"

"Really" he asked "You better not be joking"

"I'm not. My twin and I go there with some of our friends"

"Yes! So this _won't_ be as much as an epic failure"

"Well it can still be an epic failure. Take them for example" I grimaced pointing to the Brotherhood.

"You mean Lance and the guys"

"What do you mean 'lance and the guys? You know them" There was no way! It couldn't be possible! He was way too good of a guy to be with them!

"Yeah, I live with them"

"Sup Danny! Hey X-Geek" Toad said hopping up to us. Danny blinked and stared at me in surprise.

"Whoa, wait… you're with _them_"

"Yeah, I am. Though I don't see what your deal is. You live with 'America's Most Wanted'"

"Hey! We take the law under careful consideration, yo"

"Toad, shut up." Danny growled "I can't believe you're with them! We deserve our rights"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go and wreck stuff" I protested "You know what? Forget it…. I knew you were too good to be true" I ran off ignoring Danny call my name and headed straight to the Institute.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Doubts and Wants

Danny POV

I sighed walking down the hallway of Forks High next to Toad. He was a god friend, but he never shut up! All he did was talk and talk all the time! I swear, if he says 'yo' one more time…. I had to find something to busy myself with that did **not** include Toad.

"Uh, hey. I gotta go… do… stuff. I'll see ya later" I said running. I sighed in relief as I rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry" I looked up and did a double take. She looked exactly like Lec, but with brown hair and eyes.

"You must be Danny" she said and I nodded. Her tone wasn't angry or defensive. It was just… knowing.

"Yeah, you must be Lec's twin. The one with the Italian name"

"Yes. I know you're expecting me to go off at you, but I'm not" Well that was surprising. "I think you're above what you're doing. You just don't know it yet"

"I highly doubt it"

"You never know" she smiled. I smiled back at her and saw Lec leaving her class and meeting up with someone. "Go get her, Ghost Boy. Better hurry" I looked at her and smiled. I ran past her and over to Lec.

"What do you want" she demanded

"To hear me out. Pease" I begged. She exchanged looks with a girl who had long blonde hair and golden eyes.

"You have till lunch is over" she sighed and the blonde rolled her eyes. I smiled and silently thanked her. Lec looked at the blonde who was walking away and heading towards Bella. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

B POV

"Jasper's gonna kill you when he finds out" Rosalie said as she walked towards me. I rolled my eyes. Jasper was pretty pissed when Lec had explained what happened between her and Danny. It didn't help that I didn't side with him, but can you blame me. Danny sounded and was a nice guy. He was most likely Pietro, confused about what he wanted in life, but gives him some time and who knows? He maybe in one of our new students.

"I can handle Jasper. It's not like I did it without reason" I shrugged

"So why did you do it" We turned around and saw Logan join us.

"Because I have a good feeling about him"

"So, what? You're Phoenix force now have the ability to see the future" Logan mocked

"No. Good thing too. Wouldn't wanna give Alice a run for her money" I smiled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Get serious, Bella"

"Oh, I am" I said and sighed "I just have a good feeling about him"

"He's Brotherhood"

"So was Pietro as look at him now. Technically so was Wanda. Not to mention so were Rogue, Peter and Remy" I pointed out

"They were" Rosalie asked. And I remembered that we never explained our origins of becoming X-Men. It would have to wait till later though.

"Yes they were. I'll explain it later, but back to the task at hand. Danny seems like a good kid. He… just doesn't know what he wants yet"

"And you do" they asked and I chuckled. They stared at me confused and exchanged looks with each other. I learned that Rose and Logan were the most skeptical of the group. Meaning that they would always question something and try to find a fault _somewhere_.

"I have a fairly good idea" I said looking back at Danny and Lec.

"Don't you dare?"

"Already did"

"You know your dad won't go for it"

"But mom will. Equaling dad will go for it" Logan frowned knowing I had won, but Rose was another story.

"And what about Jasper. And don't go say anything about Alice getting him to agree with it, Bella. Jasper's not that easy to pull over"

"I know and like I said earlier, I can handle him. Now let's go, Logan. I wanna go home."

"What makes you think I'm here to take you to the mansion?"

"I read minds" I reminded him. Logan muttered incoherently under his breath and Rose shook her head. I smiled and nudged him "Perk up. I get to do some Danger Room recovery sessions with you" He looked up and smiled

"Well what are we waiting for" he asked "Let's go"

"I'll see you guys after school" Rose sighed "Jasper's still gonna kill you"

"Nah. I can handle Jazz. Besides, Esme, Lec, Edward and Alice won't let him" I said confidently

"Bella, I think you forget. Jasper was a Civil War general" Rose said. My confident aurora wavered and I frowned. I forgot about that. Rose saw my confidence fade and started to smile. "Didn't think of that, huh"

"No… but I can find a way around Jasper. If I can find ways to break Logan, I can find ways to break Jasper"

"But the question is, can you do it before _he_ breaks _you_" she asked. Curse Rosalie and her skeptical thinking!

"I'm sure I can. I'll see you later, Rose"

"Sure Bella. Bye Logan"

"See ya" Logan waved and we walked to the car Logan drove. He looked at me and smiled "You really think you can outsmart Jasper"

"Yeah, I do"

"Okay" he snickered

"What? You don't think I can" I demanded. Logan raised an eyebrow at me and I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"You weren't in a war with him. The man's got mad skills" That was code for 'Yeah, I do. And it's gonna be funnier Gambit flirting with Rogue'.

"Listen up, bub. If I can outsmart you with nothing but a can of beer and a grilled cheese sandwich, I can out smart Jasper" I snapped and got in. Logan laughed and slid in the driver seat. He had some nerve laughing at me. Especially after all the times I made a fool of him. Oh, but just wait Logan. I will outsmart Jasper and then we'll see who the last laugh was.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Past: Brotherhood, Now: X-Men?

J POV

I was sitting down laughing with the gang when I saw Lec enter the lunch room with some guy. She seemed pretty mad and really didn't want to talk to him so much, but he kept talking… _apologizing_. But I wasn't sure why. It was really starting to irritate me.

"Who is he" I asked. The other looked up and looked to see who I was talking about. They looked at him and then each other before shrugging.

"Don't know. Any ideas, Edward" Kitty asked. Edward looked at him for a minute, trying to read his thoughts and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He's too busy thinking about apologizing to Lec" he said. I furrowed my brows and saw Rosalie approaching.

"Rosalie, you were just with Lec. Who's that guy she's talking to" I asked. Rose looked up from her tray, turned to me and shrugged.

"That guy she meet in the park. You know the one from the Brotherhood, Danny" she said. I blinked confused and frowned at Rosalie.

"Why would she be talking to him" I demanded

"He's trying to get her to hear him out about why he's with the Brotherhood" she sniffed

"But I don't get it! Why would she talk to him after she found out he's Brotherhood" I g

"Jazz has a point, Rose. Why would she talk to him" Rogue asked and Bobby nodded

"It wouldn't make sense for her to talk to him after she came home angry as Wanda when I filled her shampoo with Vanilla pudding" he added

"You did that? I mean, they're right Rose. It doesn't add up" Emmett said

"Look that's all I heard. Look, talk to Bella. He was talking to her, before he came over to us" she shrugged. Bella? Why would Bella do that? I pulled out my phone and dialed her number but unfortunately, I got voicemail.

"_Hey guys, this is Bella. Sorry, I couldn't talk to you. But leave a message and I'll get back to ya! Oh, and if this is Jasper: get over it. Lec's a big girl and can handle herself. See ya!"_ I growled. There was no way she would do that? I mean, after what he did to her… then I remembered that Bella didn't side with me.

"Why would Bella do that? I mean, you all saw Lec when she got back that night" Alice said worried.

"She said that he most likely didn't know what he wanted in life, blah, blah, blah. Something about being the same case as Pietro, yadda, yadda, yadda. Um… something about Wanda, Remy, Rogue and Peter being Brotherhood once then now being a good guys. And that she has a good feeling about him… and that's it I think" Rose said. I blinked for a second. Rogue, Gambit, Peter, Wanda and Pietro were Brotherhood?

"Uh… guys? Care to explain" Em asked

"Look, before we were X-Men, we were Brotherhood" Pietro shrugged. I looked at them shocked and Rogue sighed annoyed.

"Listen. Back then, when we first started out as X-Men, we were nothing but a bunch of confused teenagers. Wanda was… a troubled soul and Pietro wasn't exactly the best person back then. I wasn't as… optimistic as I was and Kitty was the perkiest person I ever meet; I truly wanted to strangle her. Peter was more quite and Bobby was less… of a joker. Evan wasn't as serious and back then, we didn't even know Launa existed. Kurt was still coming out of his shell, Logan wasn't exactly the best person to get along with, and Laura hated everyone. Reagan and Remy weren't even with us. Plus Amanda wasn't even a mutant" Rogue explained tersely "You see, are powers were activated _while_ we were still growing up"

"It was? But, but now…"

"We grew up" Pietro said finally speaking up. His voice was low and wistful, as if he was thinking rather hard. "We realized the difference between right and wrong. Plus we discovered there were more things at stake"

"Pietro's right. We had to learn things that we didn't know before. That's how we've come together as X-Men" Kitty said "I mean, look at it from your point of view. It wasn't easy being vampires at first. Was it" I didn't have to think to know the answer was yes. We all had some problems. Edward rebelled, Rose murdered the people who raped her-her fiancé included-, Emmett was… well _Emmett. _Not even _Carlisle_ was perfect. But we learned and we developed the strength to do what we do.

"And that's exactly what they're trying to tell us, Jasper. They had to develop strength to do what they do now" Edward said

"I understand. But I still don't Lec around him" I said "If he doesn't know what he's wants he may end up hurting Lec. And I'm _not_ going to risk that"

"Jasper has a good point" Kitty said "But I'm with Bella. I think he just not sure of want he wants yet. And maybe Lec can help him"

"I agree" Reagan said. Everyone stared at her confused. She had hardly said anything the entire conversation, so her agreement surprised them. "I wasn't an X-Man as long as they have, and I've never been in the Brotherhood… but I know what it's like to be unsure of what you want. It takes a while to realize it and I think Danny just doesn't realize it"

"I'm indecisive. I understand were Reagan's coming from, since I was with the Brotherhood for a while. But only because I was blinded by the lies I was told and didn't realize it. But at the same time, if he does realize it and still wants to be with them, that's his choice" Rogue shrugged.

"I'm indecisive as well. When Carlisle first changed me, I rebelled against it. I didn't want to stray away from my true nature, but at the same time I didn't want to be a monster. For a while, I did what I wanted, but after realizing what I was doing I went back to Carlisle. And now I'm happy. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't go back to Carlisle, so I can't say anything. But I'm still indecisive" Edward said grimly. Pietro looked away and stood up quickly. He threw his tray away and walked over to Lec.

"What is he doin'" Rogue hissed

"He's asking Danny can they talk. Now Lec's getting angry and demanding what he's doing. He's reassuring her that he's not up to anything, that he just wants to talk" I informed them "Edward, what's Pietro thinking"

"That I should stay out his head and that he's blocking me" Edward said stunned. I didn't understand what Pietro was up to. All I could tell was that he felt impassive.

"Well whatever Pietro's thinking, he's convinced Lec to let him talk with Danny" Em said. I watched as Lec walked over to our table frowning.

"I have no idea what went on over here, but I _do_ know it was about Danny. So do both of us a favor, and butt out. Surprisingly, we have a lot in common and I really think we could be friends. So don't interfere… _Jasper_" she said looking at me with the evil eye. I repressed a growl and forced her smile. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Should we, like, go after her" Kitty asked

"Give her until Gym. She'll be in a better mood then" Alice predicted

"Fine…"

"You're going to interfere aren't you" Evan asked.

"Of course"


	20. Chapter 20

**me: so i'm back and i was looking at this review i got that said kick ass bella-**

**bobby: dear god, here we go**

**me: shut it icedork**

**bobby: real original**

**me: shut up**

**em: play nice bobby**

**me: ha! anyways i got that review and i got a thought! what if bella and jasper went head to head**

**em: FINALLY! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

**bobby: this should be fun**

**me: hehe! to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 19: General Jasper Whitlock vs. Captain Bella Swan-Summers.

I stood perfectly still in the wide backyard of the Mansion, breathing evenly in and out. Storm sat in a lawn chair nearby drinking lemonade watching with an amused expression. Taking a deep breath I smirked before jumping into the air landing on the other side of the backyard. Looking at the space I just previously occupied, I smirked at Logan who was in a crouch claws extended.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me recover Logan, not trying to play tag." I mocked teasingly and Logan growled annoyed.

"Well maybe if you stood still for once…" he trailed leaping at me. I rolled my eyes at his obvious attack and blocked him with my telepathic shield.

"Alright I stood still that time, now what's your excuse, Wolvy?" I demanded and Storm laughed merrily.

"I see your recovery sessions are going well?" I turned to see Aro and Esme walking outside to sit next to Storm. I giggled and nodded enthusiastically as Logan ran straight through me. I was finding it easier to concentrate on others peoples powers now. Smirking, I ran over to the table next to Storm and picked up my water bottle.

"You bet'cha Aro. Hi Esme, how's it going?" I asked taking a sip and Esme laughed merrily shaking her head looking at me giving me a hug.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm glad to see you up and running again. Though please take it easy." She said and I could tell she was talking to Logan as well.

"Yes ma'am, Esme." I giggled and she gave Logan a pointed look, who shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'll play nice Esme." He said smirking. I laughed and finished my water, then jogged back into the backyard with Logan.

"Alright Logan, let's get back to work." I said with a smile and Logan got into his crouch when he stood straight and let out a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes already knowing what was going on. I focused on Jasper's thoughts which were currently: _I'm gonna hurt her_, when I heard Alice's distant mental voice reaching out to me giving me a play by play of every move Jasper was going to do. I smiled and sent her my mental thanks as I dodged his first attack. I turned to face Jasper who was currently in a crouch a few feet away from me. "Jasper, you're honestly overreacting."

"I am _not_ overreacting! I'm trying to protect _your_ sister!" he growled furiously and lunged at me again.

"Yeah Jazz you are. And what do you need to protect her for? It's like I told Edwards two months ago- the Brotherhood are idiots; they do what their told and they can't even do that right. They're harmless and Lec is a big girl." I said rolling my eyes as he threw a punch at me that I easily dodged.

"I don't care; I'm not going to risk losing Lec like before." I sighed and used my telekinesis to freeze Jasper in mid air and I bore my chocolate eyes into his golden ones.

"Look Jasper, I know you're worried about Lec but you can't protect her from everything. She's going to have to make her own choices." I sighed and placed him down on the ground and walked around him hearing him snarl furiously.

"I at least expected you to care about your own sister, Bella, apparently I was wrong." He spat. I couldn't believe he just said that to me. I heard Esme scowl at him but I was too preoccupied with the fact that Jasper believed that I didn't care about my own sister. I growled a sound so foreign to me, that I barely recognized myself. I turned around slowly to Jasper my lip curling over my teeth in menacing manner.

"Alright Jasper-you want a fight, well now you got one." I growled and I mentally shoved him into the forest running after him ignoring Esme's call for us to come back. I stopped until we were far away from the others and that's when things started getting heavy. "I've had it with you Jasper Whitlock. It's alright to disagree on what I think best is for my sister, but it's a wholly other thing to say I don't _care_."

"Well apparently, Bella, you don't care. If you did, you would make sure she stayed away from him instead of trying to make them closer." He growled and lunged at me again and this time I kicked him in the face hard. I focused on Peter's power and felt the cold metallic form creep over my body. Jasper and I ran straight towards each other head on. We collided with a smack from the impact causing us to fly back from each. I recovered quickly and ran to Jasper again and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Now you listen to me Whitlock, I do care about my sister but she has to make her own decisions or else she'll never be able to make her own decisions." I said and he threw me over his shoulder into a tree. I ran away from him as he lunged for me again. Jasper threw several more punches which I blocked with my own. Every now and then, he'd get a hit which wasn't so bad since I was in Colossus' form. I'd hit him back which did more damage to him than me. Apparently, he realized he needed a new game plan, because the next thing I knew my feet were getting knocked out from underneath me and jasper was pinning me to the hard ground. "Get off me Jasper!"

"Not unless you promise to talk Lec out of seeing him!" he growled and I kicked him off of me. I jumped up and landed in a crouch in a high tree branch.

"No!" I screamed and he roared in anger. He ran to the tree and started pushing on it causing me to fall down. I quickly grabbed hold of another tree and began climbing it with Jasper behind me. I couldn't climb the tree quick enough still in Colossus' form so I shifted into Laura's since that was easier. Two claws came out of my fist and one came out of each foot. I began climbing up the tree quickly and I began to jump from tree to tree. Jasper didn't give up easily and followed me in pursuit. Logan was right when he said Jasper had mad skills from the military. I dropped from the tree, my hair changing blonde as I concentrated on using Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four, invisibility. It worked and soon I was out of Jasper's sight. I dropped onto an invisible force field and floated above him. As Jasper's feet hit the ground he yelled out in frustration seeing as he couldn't find me. He stood still for a moment before jumping back into the air to grab me and I forgot he could feel my anger. I turned visible again this time focusing on Mr. Fantastic-aka Reed Richards- powers. I felt my body stretch as I engulfed Jasper into a ball. I stuck my head in and saw Jasper trying to break down the wall but failing every time. He ran everywhere at lightning speed only to be knocked over each time.

"Let me out of here, Bella!" he screamed gritting his teeth in annoyance. He growled as he tried to escape again but failed.

"No I won't Jasper!" I screamed and I felt my resolve slipping. No, I would _not_ let Jasper control my emotions like this.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's worried voice as he came to the sight of my rubber ball prison. "Bella, love are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I said as I let myself revert back to my normal form thoroughly pissed beyond belief. Alice had a restraining hand on Jasper's chest and Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, both were restraining us from trying to attack the other. I shook my head and wiggled my way out of Edward's arms and let my hair turning a few shades darker, my going to a beautiful shade of gold. I wasn't sure on whether or not I would be able to copy one of the Cullens, but now seemed like a good time to try. I ran back to the mansion smashing a few trees on my way; despite how immature it sounds, it was actually pretty fun. No wonder why Emmett was adamant on using his strength, it was fun.

I jogged back into view and I heard Emmett's booming laughter. "See Rose, I told you Bella likes me better!" he cawed and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my own lips.

"It was just a test run to see if I could turn into one of you guys. Though you are like the big brother I always wanted, except much, much more terrifying." I giggled and he picked me spinning me in a circle.

"Alright that's enough." Rose laughed and she eyed me curiously. I rolled my eyes and gave her an annoyed pointed look.

"I'm still standing aren't I?" I demanded and she shrugged not answering. I never really looked at Rose's thoughts, but now I was curious. As I peeked into her thoughts, I saw that she was worried Jasper might have killed me. I stared at her shock and she sighed, causing Emmett to look between us confused.

_Jasper does have extremely good fight skills, but I was worried that you might…_, her thoughts trailed off and I knew where she was going with this. According to Edward, Jasper doesn't really have good control over his… _bloodlust_. It wasn't that hard to control around us, but not everyone was perfect.

"Relax Rose, I'm fine." I said in the tight embrace of Emmett's arms. I guess he caught on and squeezed me gently to his chest. I looked up and smiled at him before sighing. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then take a nap."

"Okay Bellsy." Emmett sighed and put me down and I glared up at him.

"You know that Lance calls me Bellsy to annoy me right?" I asked glaring and Emmett scratched his head nervously, before I smiled widely "But it works for you. I'll see you guys later."

I ran upstairs and headed to my room quickly, though it wasn't necessary since I was still in Emmett's form. Shaking my head, I reverted back to myself. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into my bathroom (one of the best things about living here is that everyone gets their own bathroom), then got in the shower for a nice, relaxing hot shower.

* * *

**em: so who won?**

**me: be a little bit more sensitive will ya!**

**bobby: yeah emmett! ...so was it bella?**

**me:...if i sya yes will that make you all satisfied?**

**em and bobby: yes...**

**me: fine, bella won!**

**bobby: yay!**

**em: hey were was the guard?**

**me: that will be next chapter. i have something in-stored for alec...**

**bobby: does it involve regan?**

**me: maybe...**

**em: does it involve fluff and a possible lemon**

**me: maybe...**

**em: everybody review so we cna have a possible lemon between alec and regan! **

**me: please review for emmett's sake**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's chapter 20! finally! Okay so a little note before i start:**

*** it's almost the end of the year, since they started school in march like bella did in the moive**

*** there's something going on between alec and lady mastermind! **

*** felix, alec, jane, heidi, demetri go to school with the others**

*** this chapter was inspird by the relationship of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler **

*** last chapter bella and jasper fought (bobby: and bella totally kicked ass)**

**and that's it! so here is the fluff I promised last chapter! please be easy on me-this is my first fluffy!**

**emmett: yeah! so if it sucks please just leave a review saying it was good!**

**me: please read this will I try to hurt emmett**

Chapter 20: The Inner Irene Adler In Regan

Al POV

I walked inside the mansion with Jane, Demetri, Felix and Heidi. We missed school today with the others, to go hunting today which meant I missed spending time with Regan. I don't like Regan… I think… she just keeps me on my toes. Well all of them do, but Regan did the most. Regan was rather amusing; she was like a small child who didn't really care what she did as long as she was having fun. It worried me sometimes that she was going to get hurt (once again, I don't think I like her) or do something reckless. Wow, I was beginning to sound like Edward when he was worrying about Bella. It was odd how these mutants could change us in only what was two months.

"Hey Alec, anyone ask you prom yet?" Felix asked me wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I stared at him before glaring at him.

"What are you talking about Felix? What prom?" I asked accusingly and he held his hands up in surrender, while Demetri shook his head slowly.

"The prom is coming up in two weeks and apparently it's girls and guys choice." He shrugged and my eyebrows scrunched together.

"And your point is?" I asked and Felix rolled his eyes, stopping to look at me.

"My point is do you have a date? You know the thing were you and a girl goes to the dance together." Felix said slowly causing Heidi to laugh. Just as I was about to answer, someone-I assume Edward- ran past us and straight to the backyard.

"Was that Edward?" Heidi asked and Jane shook her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

"No, Edward runs faster than that. Maybe it's Jasper or Emmett, though it's most likely Jasper." She said and I shook my head turning my attention back to Felix.

"Back to the subject; and for your information Felix I wasn't even planning on going." I said and Heidi looked at me confused.

"Why not Alec? I'm sure you can get a date." She said and I rolled my eyes. Of course she thinks the problem is that I can't find a date.

"I know I can get a date, Heidi, I just don't want to go." I sighed and Jane frowned at me.

"Well you should go, since everyone else is going." Jane informed me and I stared at her surprised. Everyone was going to this stupid dance? Already guessing what I was thinking, Jane continued. "Kitty and I were talking about it yesterday. She's going with Peter, Bobby's taking Laura since we can bring people from outside the school as well, Bella's going with Edward- real surprise there- and the rest of the Cullens' are going with their counterparts. Plus Demetri's taking Heidi"

"Don't forget Jane that Rouge said that she was going as well." Demetri reminded her and she nodded. Wait a minute, Rouge's going too? She's the last person I expected to go to a dance with her powers.

"Are you serious? _Rouge_ is going?" I asked disbelievingly and Heidi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go shopping with Remy tomorrow to help him find a tux and some contacts." I gaped at her before turning to my sister.

"And do you have a date?" I asked and she rolled her bright red eyes at me before shaking her head. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud crash echoed from the backyard.

"What are they doing out there?" Jane asked before shaking her head quickly "And to answer your question brother, no I don't have a date." I sighed in relief and she cleared her throat causing me to look at her confused. "I'm going in a group with Evan, Felix, Pietro and Lec."

"You're going too!" I demanded angry. Was everyone going to this stupid dance except for me?

"Relax Alec, just ask Regan to go with you." Demetri suggested placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I walked upstairs ignoring my sister's exasperated sigh from behind me.

I went to my usual thinking spot, the library. The library here was twice the size of the Danger Room and mess hall combined. It's amazing that no one ever got lost in here before. I kept wandering until I bumped into someone; looking up I realized it was Aro.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't see you there." I apologized and he looked at me bemused. I sighed and reached my hand out to him and he took it eagerly. Like Edward, Aro also had the ability to read minds, but he needed physical contact and saw every thought you ever had.

"Ah, so you're confused on whether or not you should ask Regan to the prom?" he asked and I nodded meekly. It felt so odd to feel weak and to know that a human was the reason behind it. Well, mutant… or human mutant or whatever the correct term was! I looked up at Aro and was confused as his amused expression, but then remembered he still had my hand. "I'm sorry Alec, but it's interesting to see how Regan has you in a tizzy."

"Thank you Master, that makes me feel _soo_ much better." I said drily and he dropped my hand sighing. I walked away and he walked beside me. Just as he was about to say something, I held my hand up to stop him then put one finger up to signal him to wait for a moment. At that exact moment I heard a feminine voice that I recognized as Bella's scream 'no' and a masculine voice which belonged to Jasper roar in response. "Huh, so it is Jasper."

"Yes, he and Bella are having a horrible dispute about Lec's affairs with the Brotherhood boy." Aro said with a frown and I threw my hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Great! Does everybody have affairs but me?" I growled and Aro chuckled slightly before putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I'm beginning to think that this problem of yours has more to do with Regan than it does the prom." Aro said knowingly and I pinched the bridge of my nose. As soon as I realized what I did, I pulled my hand down from my face and shook my head.

"I am _soo_ turning into Edward." I muttered and Aro laughed before looking at me seriously.

"You aren't turning into Edward, Alec… but I believe that your feelings for Regan may be developing in the same way Edward's have for Bella." He said and I deadpanned.

"Great, now I'm going to start fighting with Regan on becoming an X-man." I growled and Aro shook his head at me smirking.

"First you have to date her." Aro smiled and I gaped at him "I guess that didn't help much."

"No Master, it didn't. I think I'm going to grab a book and go try to relax for a bit." I said awkwardly and he nodded and left. Regan and I… _date. _I honestly couldn't picture that happening. I still can't figure out how we're friends. I still don't know how we became friends! Well this is just great. I picked up a random Sherlock Holmes book (a common interest that I shared with Kitty oddly enough) and walked to the room Professor Xavier provided me. I kicked off my shoes before flopping down on the bed, I opened the book only to growl annoyed and snapped it shut. The first thing that stood out was the words: _the woman_, also known as Irene Adler, Holmes' love interest and greatest foe. In a way, Regan was my own Irene Adler- a clever mastermind hidden in the body of a beautiful girl. Wait a second, since when did I start to think that Regan's beautiful? I pondered over Aro's words and I grimaced when one part he said stood out. _I believe that your feelings for Regan may be developing in the same way Edward's have for Bella_, he had said. Great, I was falling for Regan which was stupid. I mean, why would she want me? I killed people without a second glance and I feed off of humans. Once again bringing me back to the point of how I'm even friends (if that's what we are) with her. I sighed frustrated and picked up the book again- A Scandal In Bohemia- and laughed darkly before reading the part aloud where Watson describes Holmes and Adler's 'relationship'.

"_In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer. They were admirable things for the observer - excellent for drawing the veil from men's motives and actions. But for the trained reasoner to admit such intrusions into his own delicate and finely adjusted temperament was to introduce a distracting factor which might throw a doubt upon all his mental results. Grit in a sensitive instrument, or a crack in one of his own high-power lenses, would not be more disturbing than a strong emotion in a nature such as his. And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory_." I looked up to see Regan leaning against the doorway clapping with a small smile on her face.

"Nice reading skills." She teased and I rolled my eyes at her. She sat on the bed (which was simply a prop since I didn't sleep) next to me and looked at the title. "Ah, A Scandal In Bohemia. I didn't realize you were into reading Sherlock Holmes."

"It's one of my favorite past times." I said and she nodded seldomly before looking at me intently, and then smiled.

"Have fun hunting?" she chuckled and I looked at her confused. She pointed down at my shirt and I looked down at it, realizing it had a huge blood stain on it. I looked at her shocked and she simply laughed amused as she kicked off her shoes.

"Shut up, Regan." I growled and got up to change my shirt. I took off my shirt and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper silently reminding myself that I needed to wash my clothes. As I dug around my dresser for another shirt, I felt Regan's eyes on my back. I turned around to look at her to find her looking at me sort of in a dream like expression on her face. She caught my eyes and she smiled at me invitingly. I cocked an eyebrow and she just bit her lip, her eyes silently challenging me to come to her. I looked at her for a second, before I walked over to her at a human pace when she abruptly put her foot on to my stomach stopping me. I stared down at her foot before looking up at her; she wore a flirtatious smile and I could automatically tell by looking into her blue eyes that she was teasing me. I smiled back at her removing her foot and wrapped her leg around my waist bringing her closer to me. Obviously it was what she wanted because she wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her warm lips against my cold ones.

"Alec, do you want me right now?" she asked and I was surprised by the question. I knew Regan was forward, but not _this_ forward. But then again, this was Regan. I looked into her face brushing her blonde hair out of her face so I could her fully.

"How could I _not_ want you?" I asked and she bit her lip smiling.

"Good, because I want you." She smiled and tugged me down to the bed with her, kissing me full on the lips before I could utter one word. To say I was shocked was an understatement. If I was confused about how Regan and I were friends, I was more confused now on why she was kissing me. But then something occurred to me- she said she wanted me and here she was kissing me. Well, I was going to hell already so I might as well do it thoroughly. I kissed back with the same fire as her own as she rubbed her other leg against my own. I've been with other women before, but none of them compare to Regan.

I felt her hands slip down my chest and it felt as if she was trying to push me away. I pulled back to ask her what was wrong, when she sat and pulled her top over her head before tossing it somewhere. The sight of Regan in the skimpy black bra caused a growl to erupt in the back of my throat and I greedily attacked the exposed skin. She let out a low moan and fisted her hand into my hair bringing me closer while her other hand ran down my bare back. Regan pushed me down and to the side flipping us over so that she was on top. She sat up straight so she was straddling me as she smiled evilly at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She bent towards me again and kissed my chest and I groaned in pleasure. She looked up at me smirking and kept placing kiss down along my chest when I finally I realized the direction she was heading in. By that time it was too late as Regan made make shift of my pants and watched as she shoved my pants down leaving me in only my boxers. I flipped us over in a blur and had her pinned underneath me. I held her arms above her head and unfastened the button to her jeans which she kindly wiggled out of. I stared at Regan for a minute, the sight of her in her underwear that was barely even there was too much to handle. I could feel my erection growing bigger and I needed to be inside her _now_. We kissed each other wildly, my hands tangling their way into her blonde hair as her hands ran their way up and down my chest. I reached behind her and unclasped the skimpy bra and tore it away from her body. I took her nipple into my mouth causing her to gasp in surprise making my hard on even harder.

Did Regan have any idea what she did to me? How she made me feel so weak and vulnerable? How she made it impossible to think about anything else but her? Yeah, I don't think so-I guess it time to show her. I tore myself away from her breast to rip off the last remaining piece of clothing left on her- literally. I stared at her in awe, as if I was seeing her for the first time… and in a way, I was. Her blue eyes were dark, her skin flushed (something I had never seen before), her full swollen lips were slightly open, and her breathing was ragged. All of this was because of me- I couldn't help but feel immensely smug right now. I smirked evilly kissing her inner thigh before dropping my head down to her hot centre. I took a small lick and instantly regretted it. It wasn't that Regan didn't taste good, she did- _too_ well. I took a deep breath taking in the scent of her arousal. It was so… _intoxicating_. My sexual hunger for Regan had taken a drastic turn and was now replaced for an actual hunger for her. I felt her shift and I could smell the worry coming off of her.

"Alec, what's wrong?" she asked wearily. Her body shifted and I took that as my opportunity to run across the room. I needed to get away from Regan fast. I shut my eyes and tried to clear my thoughts but was consumed by the scent that she had just presented me. Right then and there, I had gone from wanting to have sex with Regan to wanting to kill her in the next. "Alec please say something, you're scaring me."

"I-I need to leave now." I grounded out and risked opening my eyes to look at her. She looked into my eyes and gulped, I already knew what she saw-I could see it in her eyes. My eyes had turned as black as the night sky and dark purple bruise like shadows appeared under my eyes. She looked down and I could tell she felt guilty; I wanted to go over to her to say it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't. instead a grabbed a pair of pants that were closest to me and ran out the door without another word. I kept running until I reached the small forest that engulfed the backyard and I took a deep breath of fresh air, glad that I was able to clear my thoughts.

"Alec. Alec, are you okay?" I recognized Edward's voice and the footsteps behind him as Emmett's. I shook my head slowly before looking them in the eyes. Edward and Emmett exchanged looks before they looked at me confused. "But I thought you fed."

"I did feed, Edward." I groaned and sat on the ground slipping on my pants.

"So why are your eyes black? And why are you only half dressed?" Emmett asked confused and I sighed before explaining what had happened with Regan. After I was done I leaned my head back against a tree and Emmett let out a low whistle. "That was a close call, man."

"Yes Emmett, I know. Thank you for the reminder." I snapped bitterly and Edward sighed.

"I know it's hard for you Alec, I can see that. But the fact that you ran out of there before you did something shows you have the strength not to kill Regan." Edward encouraged and Emmett nodded.

"Think about it dude, if you can run out of their without hurting her you can do it again." He said and I shook my head.

"But I don't want to have to do it again!" I groaned in exasperation and Edward bent down to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look Alec, how about you go back in there and apologize okay? She's really worried about you, alright." He offered and I sighed knowing he was right. I did just leave her alone like that without explaining where I was going.

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed running my hand through and Emmett smiled evilly.

"it's okay dude… you can pop her cherry another time!" he said enthusiastically before running off. I turned to Edward, who was struggling to keep a straight face. I glared up at him, before my expression turned calm and I smiled at him politely.

"So, how's your sex life with Bella going?" I asked conversationally. I heard Emmett's laughter echo through the trees as Edward grumbled to himself before running off. I chuckled before taking a deep breath and running back inside. I paused outside of my door getting myself together before opening the door. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside to find Regan fixing my bed. I chuckled lowly so she wouldn't hear and snuck up behind her. She stood up straight and I wrapped my arms around her waist pressing my lips to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey there stranger.' She teased but I could hear the underlining worry and guilt. I sighed taking a deep breath of her scent, feeling the burn of her scent claw at my throat. If I was going to try to have anything with Regan, I was going to have to get used to her scent.

"Regan I'm sorry, I was expecting you to smell like that." She turned around to face me confused, my arms still locked around her.

"But you've been around me for about 2 months, Alec." She pouted and I couldn't help but to try to kiss it away.

"Though that is true, we weren't becoming sexually involved." I teased and a slight blush covered her cheeks. I laughed quietly and kissed her lips softly, before pulling away quickly. "I need to hunt."

"Kay…" she grumbled and I chuckled kissing her collarbone.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." I said letting go of her so I could find a shirt. I finally found a black one and slipped it on, before digging out another one and tossing it to her. "As cute as that looks, I think you should wear some actual clothing."

"Shut up, stupid." She grumbled and let the sheet that she had wrapped around her drop to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at her naked body my eyes roaming everywhere as they soon came in contact with her face. "I thought you had to go hunting."

"just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet." I smirked and she bit her lips before shrugging the t-shirt on. It hung on her body loosely and I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face "You look amazing in my shirt."

"Well I guess I should start wearing your shirts more often, then." She smiled and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her deepening the kiss, before I pulled away sighing.

"I should really go hunt."

"What's stopping you?" she asked and I smiled widely at her.

"You." Regan laughed and I laughed with her before shaking my head "Okay, I'm really leaving this time."

"Kay." She said and pulled a slight smile. "Should I say have fun?"

"No, have fun works." I smiled and kissed her cheek before walking towards the door. "Be back before your head hits the pillow."

"okay…Alec?" she called and I paused watching her expression. "I… I like you."

"I like you too." I said catching on to exactly what she was saying. She wasn't ready to say those three little words- hell, I couldn't even think them- but she likes me and that's all that matters, when I remembered something I read.

_In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex_. Huh, I guess in a way, Regan had an inner Irene Adler to her. Nice.

**Awww...hopefully i didn't suck to bad at this! my fingers kept typing and that was the result! **

**bobby: if you think it sucked please lie like emmett said**

**me: don't make me call pyro**

**emmett: it's not our fault you may have sucked**

**me: that's it! PYRO!**

**bobby: please review while we run for our lives**

**emmett: correction; while _bobby_ runs **

**bobby: you do realize that pyro controls fire and can kill you with one attack**

**emmett: awwww shit! GOTTA RUN!**


End file.
